Love and Compromises
by vampirediva07
Summary: Elizabeth and Darcy have been married for a year and things seem to be going well. What happens when a few things are thrown in their way of happiness? Pride and Prejudice not mine, but Jane Austen's own creation.
1. Mr and Mrs Darcy

Elizabeth Darcy surveyed the grounds of Pemberley from her bedroom balcony and smiled. It was a beautiful morning and the sun was just rising. This was her home now and a beautiful one to be sure. She loved everything about it, from the fountain to the landscape that surrounded the house. But, most of all, she loved the master of this household, Mr. Darcy. They had been married for nearly a year and it had been the happiest year of her life thus far. Indeed Mrs. Reynolds had been right in saying that if Mr. Darcy were to be married that he would stay at Pemberley more. Since their marriage, he had hardly left at all. Elizabeth did not mind at all for if he were home, it would mean that most of his attention would be directed at her.

As she stood on the balcony, she felt a pair of loving arms wrap around her waist. She looked up to find her husband standing behind her. Gently, he kissed her forehead.

"And how are you this morning, my darling?"

"Very well. I trust you slept well."

"Indeed, however I was thus awakened when I did not feel your presence next to me."

"I apologize, but the morning was just so beautiful that I could not resist coming out here to enjoy it." Elizabeth smiled.

"Then I shall stay and enjoy it with you, if it pleases you."

"Do stay. I enjoy your company so."

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy stayed on their balcony until the sun had risen above the horizon. After which, they retreated back to their bed. Elizabeth snuggled close to Mr. Darcy and laid her head on his chest. She sighed and was completely content. If this is what heaven felt like, she wanted to stay in this moment forever. However, it was interrupted by the knowledge that they must leave soon if they were to make it to Netherfield by afternoon. The Darcys were taking a vacation to visit the Bingleys, Elizabeth's most beloved sister Jane and her husband, Mr. Darcy's closest friend Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth was looking forward to seeing Jane. It had been quite a few months since she last saw her sister. The last time was on the joyous occasion that Jane had announced that she was going to have a child.

The couple quickly dressed and went down to breakfast where Georgiana was waiting for them. Over the last year, Georgiana Darcy had grown physically and emotionally under Elizabeth's careful guidance. Having three younger sisters, Elizabeth knew how to deal with Georgiana's questions and emotional outbursts, though the outbursts were few and far between, unlike Elizabeth's two youngest sisters, Lydia and Kitty. In return, Georgiana helped Elizabeth inprove on her pianoforte playing. Elizabeth truly enjoyed Georgiana's company as a sister and would often talk with her when she missed Jane terribly. When they sat down at the table, Georgiana explained what she intended to do while they were away.

"Brother, would it be terribly inconvenient if I were to take my mare out riding a few times while you are gone? I promise not to get into trouble." Georgiana pleaded.

"On the one condition that Fitzwilliam goes with you. I cannot bear the thought that you ride alone." Darcy was stern in his reasoning. "He will be staying here for the duration of our trip."

"Oh, thank you brother!" Georgiana squealed in delight.

Darcy smiled at his sister. Though she was twelve years his junior, he truly loved his sister and wanted her to be happy. So, he rarely denied her anything in this life and protected her like a lion. After breakfast, the final preparations were made in the carriage. Darcy and Elizabeth said their goodbyes to Georgiana and climbed into the carriage. The door shut and the carriage lurched forward as the horses were commanded to drive on. Elizabeth sat next to her husband, her fingers laced with his and her head resting on his shoulder. After about an hour, she fell into a light sleep. Darcy noticed this and kissed her lightly on the top of her head and smiled. He loved when Elizabeth slept next to him. She always looked so at peace. Sometimes, he would wake early just to watch her sleep. He was in total admiration with his wife.

A few hours later, they arrived at their destination. Darcy climbed out of the carriage and assisted Elizabeth as she too climbed down. They were greeted by Mr. Bingley and a very pregnant Jane. Elizabeth held her sister in an embrace for a long time. It felt like an eternity since they last saw one another. Once they let go of one another, everyone retreated inside the house. Jane and Elizabeth excused themselves to a private room to talk while Darcy and Bingley occupied themselves with discussing the impending season for hunting. Once the door shut behind her, Jane sat down next to Elizabeth to talk.

"Jane, how I have missed you so!"

"And I as well. The last few months I have missed our private conversations before bed more than ever. Though Charles is loving, he just cannot grasp what I am going through."

"How am I to understand more when I've never been with child?" Elizabeth laughed.

"You are my sister and a woman, so you could be more understanding. Oh Lizzie, if I could but see you with your own child."

"I will have one in time. Darcy and I have only been married no more than a year."

"Mama will start to press the issue the longer you do not have a child. She is adament that we produce heirs for our husbands. I am surprised she has not already sent you letters."

"Oh, she has and I choose to ignore them. Darcy has not pressed the issue of producing an heir. I admit that I do want children, but not just yet."

Jane paused. "Have you heard the latest from Newcastle? Lydia has given birth to her second and third children."

"So soon after one another?" Elizabeth was agasp.

"Twins!" Jane replied to calm her sister down.

"How can she have so many children from that wretched man?" Elizabeth felt disgusted.

"I do not know Lizzie. Mama does not seemed vexed at who the man is, but how many children Lydia conceives."

"I refuse to be swayed by her intentions. I will have a child in my own time." Elizabeth felt a sense of defiance rise within her. "Will mama and papa be arriving in time for the birth of your child?"

"Indeed, but I want no one in that room with me but the physician and you, Lizzie." Jane took her sister's hand.

"Mama will take offense to your decision."

"I know, but I truly believe that I would not be able to handle her with me during the birth. As contempt as it sounds, it would be horrid unpleasant."

"My dear Jane, marriage has truly changed you."

The two sisters talked until dinner was served. Elizabeth took her seat by Mr. Darcy, who lightly brushed her hand under the table in affection. Dinner proceeded with discussion of news of family and friends. Elizabeth was pleased to share the news of the birth of a son to Mr. Collins and Charlotte, her closest friend. They named the boy Lucas, after his grandfather. Charlotte wrote to share that he took after his grandfather, Mr. Lucas greatly. Mr. Bingley also shared his news that his pernicious sister, Caroline, was lately engaged to a man of good standing named Mr. Edwards. Elizabeth could not help but be relieved that the woman would finally leave Darcy alone. She grew tired of Caroline's obvious flirtations with her husband, though she knew Darcy to ignore them. At the conclusion of dinner, Mr. Bingley requested a private word with Elizabeth. Darcy nodded and she followed him down the hall. He stopped at the second room on the right side of the hall and nodded that she go in. Elizabeth opened the door to the most beautiful nursery she had ever laid eyes on. The cradle was inlayed with silver lining and had white blankets draped over the edges. She laid her eyes on the rocking chair with the initials _JB _engraved on the top. Jane Bingley. It was truly an extraordinary sight.

"Mr. Bingley, this is truly magnificent."

"It is a surprise for Jane. She knows nothing of this room or its contents." Bingley smiled.

"I am sure that she will adore it. Might I inquire as to why I am shown before she?"

"You are her most beloved sister and I wanted your opinion before I am to present it to her."

"Then I must say that I thoroughly approve. You have decorated it beautifully for a son or a daughter."

Elizabeth left the room and Mr. Bingley shut the door. The two returned to their appropriate spouse and retired for the evening. In the privacy of their own room, Elizabeth changed into a nightgown and began to take down her hair. Darcy appeared behind her, in his own nightshirt, and started to take the pins out himself, kissing her neck as he went along. Delighted with his attentions, Elizabeth shut her eyes and allowed herself to be pampered in this manner. After her hair was let down, Darcy took his wife into his arms and carried her to bed. Upon lying her down, he joined her in the bed. She laid her head on his shoulder and curled up next to him under the covers.

"Fitzwilliam." She used his first name as she often did when they were alone.

"Yes, my darling."

"Might I ask you something?"

"Anything." His voice was soft and tender.

Elizabeth felt a lump rise in her throat, so she could not ask him what she intended. "Would you mind if we stayed a while after Jane's child is born?"

"Not at all. I know how close you are to your sister and Bingley could probably use some company."

Elizabeth sighed, feeling like a complete coward. Even though he had been her husband for almost a year, she could not bring herself to ask him one of the most important questions of their lives. A while later, Darcy was asleep, but Elizabeth was still awake. As she lay in his arms, she thought of a better time to ask him. Perhaps when they returned home to Pemberley in a few weeks. Yes, she would ask him then. Until then, she would occupy herself with the care and comfort of her beloved sister.


	2. The New Arrival

The next month passed by without much interruption. After two weeks, Jane was confined to her bed most of the day by the physician. Only twice a day was she allowed to get out of bed. Once to bathe and the other to walk around for a few minutes. Jane held no protest as she knew it was best for her own health as well as her baby's. Elizabeth kept her company most of the day. They talked about many things that only sisters would, the way they used to when they were children. After all, Elizabeth and Jane shared a room since the day Elizabeth was old enough to walk. Since then, the pair had been inseparable until their marriages when they moved apart to be with their husbands. Even so, they maintained their close relationship through letters and visits where they would talk for hours on end. During Jane's confinement to bedrest, Elizabeth was the one companion she sought most.

"Lizzie, when did you first know that you loved Mr. Darcy?"

"Do you remember when I visited Mr. Collins and Charlotte after they were married and we went to Rosings?"

"Yes."

"While visiting, we also visited Mr. Collins's parsonage and attended services. It was there that I learned some unflattering things about Mr. Darcy from his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, so I left and ran out into the rain. He followed me and proposed."

"He proposed twice?" Jane was confused.

"Yes, he did. I refused him the first time on the basis of his actions. After which, he came to me the next day and presented a letter that explained his actions fully about the offenses I had laid against him. After reading that letter, I began to change my mind about the man he presented himself to be and the man he really was."

"Oh my!" Jane gasped.

"Afterward, when I left with aunt and uncle for the Peak District, we visited Pemberley. Our housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds, stunned my impression of him with all the wonderful compliments she gave to his character. That is when I found myself truly falling in love with him. He simply was not the man I had met in Meryton. Darcy has done more for our family than you would believe, all for the sake of trying to prove his love to me."

"Lizzie, you are truly fortunate to have Mr. Darcy for a husband."

"We both are. Mr. Bingley dotes of you so and loves you more than life itself."

"And Mr. Darcy would sooner die than see you harmed."

Both sisters knew the truth of that statement. Mr. Darcy would die before he would see Elizabeth harmed in any way. It was rare that Darcy would care so much for one person other than his younger sister, so the love he had for Elizabeth was special. Nothing could ever draw him away from the woman he willingly gave his heart to. A love like Darcy and Elizabeth's was unique to the social world of England because she was of so little standing, but neither cared about that. They only cared for one another and that's all that truly mattered to them.

* * *

As Jane's time drew nearer, things became more complicated in the Bingley household. More family arrived for the birth. Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, Mary, and Kitty arrived from Longbourn. Mrs. Bennett immediately took to her eldest daughter's side and while she was at it, began nagging Elizabeth at once about her own lack of pregnancy. 

"Oh Lizzie! You must give Mr. Darcy a son and post haste or he shall lose interest. Jane has had such success, perhaps you should ask her for advice."

"Mama, Mr. Darcy and I are perfectly happy at the moment. We will have children in time."

"These men of great power demand an heir for their house. Lizzie, surely you should know that!"

Elizabeth realized the futility in arguing with her mother over such matters. "Yes, mama."

Upon the arrival of the Bennetts, Jane became more anxious of the impending birth. She and Elizabeth both knew that tensions would run high with their family under one roof, especially if their youngest sister and her husband were to arrive. It was not hidden knowledge among those who knew Mr. Darcy that he did not care for George Wickham, althought not many, save Elizabeth, knew the real reason why. Not even a week after the Bennetts arrived and right on cue, Lydia came to Netherfield unannounced and with her own brood, including her three children and despicable husband, George Wickham. Intending to be the center of attention, she quickly found her mother and relayed to her the latest of her misfortunes. Elizabeth and Jane, however, would hear nothing of it and remained in Jane's room. Darcy remained locked away in the library with Charles in conversation. Mrs. Bennett lingered on her youngest daughter's every word.

"Oh mama, it has been horrible these last few months."

"Do tell me, my dear." Mrs. Bennet consoled her daughter.

"Having to care for three children with no nurse! Jane is so lucky. When her child enters the world, it will have nurses to care for it while Jane recovers. I had no such luxury!" Lydia whined and lamented.

"I know child. You must implore your sisters to share their good fortune with you and your misfortunate Wickham. He is but an officer in the army while Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy are men of good standing."

"I have mama! Jane does try and help, but Lizzie will not. She says I should take responsibility for my children. In her letters, she says that you raised all five of us without a nurse and so I should be able to. How could she know if she does not have any children of her own?"

"Headstrong, foolish child she is! I shall speak with her about this matter, Liddie. Do not worry. She should help her youngest sister who is in need." Mrs. Bennett walked away in a frenzy to seek out her second daughter.

Mrs. Bennett did not get the chance to chastise Elizabeth right away however, due to the fact that Jane had begun her labor. The family gathered in the parlor to await the birth of the newest member. Bingley paced the floor for hours before sitting down to a card game with Darcy. Mary occupied herself by quietly reading a book. Wickham was no where to be seen. Lydia made no attempt to keep her eldest child, George, quiet. She and Kitty were too busy holding the twins, Rebecca and Victoria, and gossiping about the latest news from London. Mrs. Bennett sat on the couch and fanned herself, complaining about her nerves and how she should be in the room with Jane and not Lizzie. No one payed her much attention. Mr. Bennett sat quietly at one end of the room, taking in the entire scene of his family awaiting Jane's first child. The hours ticked by in anticipation. Bingley once again paced the floor for a while. As he turned to go around the room once more, Elizabeth came into the room.

"Mr. Bingley, I believe there is someone waiting to meet you now." She smiled briefly in Darcy's direction before escourting Mr. Bingley to meet his child for the first time.

They walked down the hall to Jane's room. Elizabeth pushed the door open to reveal an exhausted, but delighted Jane sitting up in a clean bed with a clean nightgown on. Her usual soft, blonde curls were wet and stuck to her forehead from sweat. Bingley immediately rushed to her side and kissed her hand affectionately. Elizabeth walked over to the physician, who handed her a small bundle. She carried it over to Bingley and Jane. Mr. Bingley peered into the blankets to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him. He gently took the child from Elizabeth to admire with Jane. Elizabeth stepped aside and went to the other side of the room to give the new family some privacy. A nearby chair proved to be comfortable as Elizabeth began to think about her husband, whom she had not seen in hours since Jane had gone into labor. She decided that once Jane had been settled in, she would find Darcy and spend some time with him. Silently, she wondered how everyone was faring since Lydia and Wickham's arrival. After all, Darcy disdained Wickham's very being and being under one roof with him could not be an easy task. Elizabeth was brought out of her thoughts by Jane calling her over.

"Lizzie, Charles and I have decided a name for her." Jane smiled sweetly at her sister.

"What is she to be called?"

"Elizabeth Rose. We believe that you are going to be her favorite aunt by far."

Elizabeth took her niece in her arms and looked down on the baby. She truly was a beautiful child with wisps of strawberry-blonde hair and her piercing blue eyes. The child favored Jane very much, but Elizabeth could see Bingley's kind disposition in his daughter. After a while, Jane took the baby again and Elizabeth excused herself from the room. She quickly walked down the hall in search of Mr. Darcy and all but nearly ran over Lydia, who was rounding a corner. Both jumped in fright and quickly reassembled themselves, straightening their skirts and hair.

"Oh Lizzie, you gave me a fright!"

"I'm sorry Lydia. I did not see you coming."

"How are Jane and the baby?"

"They are both well." Elizabeth did not care to elaborate for Lydia.

"Did she have a son or a daughter?"

"A daughter, named Elizabeth Rose."

"Pity, I guess she will just have to try again in hopes for a son. Not everyone can have half my good luck in producing a son."

"Lydia, this is only Jane's first child." Elizabeth was getting annoyed at her youngest sister's bragging.

"I had a son as my first child. Then again, my Wickham is a much better lover and more practiced. Perhaps she and Bingley aren't copulating correctly to ensure a son is conceived. I had better go and instruct her how best to produce an heir." Lydia started to flit away, when Elizabeth grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You will not enter that room, Lydia! Jane is recovering from the birth and needs privacy. I will not have you gallavanting in there to 'instruct' her and Mr. Bingley on how they should conceive their children." Elizabeth had never been this stern with her youngest sister, but she had had enough of Lydia's ridiculousness and flighty behavior.

"How would you know anything Lizzie? You don't even have your own children! Yet, you're constantly telling me that I should take care of my own children without a nurse. Lizzie, Wickham and I have no money. We're almost in destitution and you refuse to do a thing to help us!" Lydia was in near hysterics.

Elizabeth lowered her tone to a warning. "Lydia, it was your own foolishness and irresponsible behavior that resulted in your marriage to Wickham. Had you listened to reason from Jane and myself, you would perhaps have a far better situation. No matter, you are married to Wickham and will have to suffer the consequences of your actions."

"Mama sympathizes with me. She says you have means and should help."

"You have always been mama's most favored daughter, so she would agree with you."

Lydia took off in an aggrivated state down the hall once again. This time, Elizabeth let her go and continued searching for her husband. The house seemed empty as most of the occupants were turning in for the night. Finally, after a while of searching, Elizabeth found him in one of the parlors. He was sitting in front of a fire, reading a book. Quietly, she walked up next to the chair and stood beside him. Upon noticing her arrival, Darcy put down the book and rose to greet his wife.

"Good evening, Mrs. Darcy."

"And to you, Mr. Darcy."

He gently embraced her and softly kissed her forehead.

"I dare to ask that all is well?" Darcy implied about Jane and the baby.

"All is well. Jane and Mr. Bingley have decided to name her Elizabeth Rose."

"A perfect name."

A few moments of blissfull silence passed between them. Elizabeth felt perfect in that moment with Darcy's arms around her, resting on the small of her back. She felt like nothing could ever hurt her. That's when it hit her. An unexplainable shock of pain through her abdomen. She gasped and let go of her hold on Darcy. Immediately, she doubled over and stepped back.

"Lizzie?" Darcy was alarmed. "Lizzie...are you alright?"

"Darcy..." she gasped, still holding her abdomen.

As she stepped back, Darcy noticed spots of blood on the floor. Elizabeth felt faint and Darcy caught her just before she passed out. Darcy cradled her in his arms and carried her down the hall, shouting for someone to fetch a doctor and quickly.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yes, a cliffhanger...I know. Don't kill me, you shall find out what happens soon enough. Please review!!**


	3. Loss

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy returned home, under the careful instruction of a physician, from Netherfield after the christening of Jane and Bingley's daughter. Upon their departure, Darcy explained to all that Elizabeth was simply exhausted and needed time to recooperate at home. They told no one of the real reason. Elizabeth had become withdrawn since the miscarriage of their baby. Although she constantly insisted she was alright, Darcy knew better. He silently grieved for the child they would never know. Inwardly, he punished himself for not recognizing the changes in his wife's body that would imply pregnancy. The first few days back at Pemberley were agonizing for both Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. Elizabeth remained strong during the day, insisting that she was alright. But at night, Darcy would draw a sobbing Elizabeth into his arms and try his best to comfort her. Her tears were proof of how much grief she suffered for the loss of their child. One night, he drew her into his arms as usual, but instead she insisted that they talk. The candle remained lit in their room as they sat across from one another on the bed.

"Darcy, it is my fault."

"Lizzie, it is not your fault."

"I am a coward." Elizabeth felt a lump in the middle of her throat and she averted her eyes to the bed.

"You are not a coward. Lizzie, please talk to me." He lifted her chin to bring her eyes to his.

"I am a coward because I knew that I was with child and did not tell you. I was afraid."

"Afraid to tell me something so joyous?"

"That night when I said I wanted to ask you something, I wanted to ask you about having a child of our own. I did not ask because I was afraid you did not want a child so soon after marriage, even when I was already with child." Salty, warm tears began to fall down Elizabeth's cheeks.

"Lizzie, it does not matter to me when we have a child. It could be a year from now or five years. The only thing that matters is that we're both happy." Darcy took Elizabeth into his arms.

"It is my fault that we are not rejoycing in expecting our first child, but grieving for the baby we will never know." Elizabeth sobbed. "I should not have exerted myself in trying to keep peace within my family."

"You were only trying to keep things calm for Jane. I do not blame you. Lizzie, if there is anyone to blame, it should be myself. I should take better care of you and not let you do those things."

Elizabeth remained in the comfort of her husband's arms and allowed herself to be comforted. For now, she and Darcy were the only ones who knew of the miscarriage. Although she would prefer it stay that way, she would eventually have to tell Jane and Darcy would tell Georgiana. However, under no circumstances would she ever reveal her tragedy to her mother, younger sisters, and especially not Lady Catherine. No doubt Lydia would try and "teach" Lizzie how to properly conceive a child that would not miscarry. Elizabeth was already well aware of how to conceive a child. Lady Catherine would probably enforce the idea that Elizabeth was not worthy of the Darcy name because she could not carry a child. It was decided that the only people privy to this information would be Jane, Georgiana, and their trustworthy housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds.

The next few weeks were spent revcovering from the miscarriage emotionally and physically. Most of the time, Elizabeth would sit in her private parlor and read to keep her mind occupied while Mr. Darcy was away for the day on business. Other times she would sit and listen to Georgiana practice her pianoforte. Mrs. Reynolds was informed that she would be taking the house duties for a while so that Mrs. Darcy could recover. She accepted right away and insisted that Elizabeth get as much rest as she could. Elizabeth did not argue.

One afternoon, Elizabeth was listening to Georgiana play on of her newly mastered pieces. It was a beautiful piece that Georgiana had written herself over a year's time. When asked the title, Georgiana smiled and simply replied "Elizabeth" and continued playing. Later, she explained that she named it after her brother's wife because she had never seen her brother so happy as when he was with Elizabeth. Upon learning this, Elizabeth blushed and thanked Georgiana for naming such a wonderful piece after her. This afternoon, however, the piece took on a different emotion for her. Overcome with emotion, she started to cry, but quietly so not to disturb Georgiana's playing. Georgiana already knew and stopped. She came over to Elizabeth's side.

"Elizabeth, are you not well?" Georgiana was deeply concerned.

"No, I am well."

"Then why, might I ask, are you crying?"

"I will tell you, but you must never reveal it to another soul."

Georgiana nodded.

"Do you recall when I fell ill at Netherfield just after Jane's lying in?"

"Yes, my brother said you were just exhausted after being with Jane so much and assisting in the birthing of her child."

"It was more than that. At the time, I was with child. Not a soul knew, save myself. I told no one, not even Jane or Darcy."

"Why ever not?"

"My own foolish fear. I thought that Darcy would not want to have a child so soon after marriage." Elizabeth felt the tears threatening to fall again.

"Oh, Elizabeth. That is wonderful news. Why would my brother not want a beautiful child with you? He loves you more than life itself."

"I hardly know what I was thinking at the time, but now it doesn't matter. When I fell ill, I lost the child."

Georgiana paused, not knowing what to say next. "I am truly sorry Elizabeth. I cannot fathom what you are feeling at the moment, but I want you to know that I am here if you ever need."

"Thank you, Georgiana. I think of you as nothing less than a sister." Elizabeth embraced Georgiana.

The two of them sat there in that position for a very long time, tears streaming down both of their cheeks. Both knew the severity of losing a child in a household as grand as the Darcys. The importance of producing an heir weighed down heavily on Elizabeth. She knew Darcy would want to have their child out of love and not necessity, but she still felt a burden that she could not explain to her husband. Though he was willing to listen, Elizabeth knew that he could not comprehend what she was feeling as a woman. When she let go of Georgiana, she wiped her own tears quickly and straightened her skirts. It would not do for the Mistress of Pemberley to be seen crying if guests were to arrive. Elizabeth excused herself from Georgiana so that she could continue practicing her pianoforte. She walked down the halls to the library, one of her favorite rooms in the entire house. Darcy had shown it to her the night after she moved to Pemberley as his wife. He knew she would enjoy the mass amount of books available in one place. In his assumption, he was correct for Elizabeth loved to read anything and everything. For the next few hours, she found solace in reading by herself until a soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to find her husband standing at the door.

"I thought I might find you here." He smiled shyly at her.

"You, sir know me all to well."

He walked over towards her as she closed her book and put it on the couch next to her. Without missing a beat, he extended his arm to her to take.

"I thought I might escort you to dinner."

"You may." She took his arm and smiled lovingly back at him.

After a quiet dinner with Georgiana, Darcy and Elizabeth retired for the evening to be alone. Georgiana went to her own room to read a book she found on musical composers that she thought interesting. Once alone in their room, Darcy took Elizabeth in his arms. They stood on their balcony out in the moonlight. Gently he swayed her back and forth in a comforting manner. As he bent down to kiss her neck, she winced slightly. Instantly, he knew something was wrong.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Darcy. I'm fine, I promise." Her lie was not convincing enough.

"Lizzie, please tell me what is troubling you." Darcy urged his wife.

"I am still feeling the pain of losing our child. I fear that if I should become with child again, that I would again fail to carry the child." She turned around to face him. Tears were visibly streaming down her cheeks in the dim moonlight.

"Do not vex yourself with those worries. I have full faith that we will have a child in due time and that you will beautifully deliver that child into the world. No matter what anyone says, you are my wife and I love you, more ardently than any other man who loves his wife." Darcy pulled Elizabeth into his embrace once more. "I fear it is not fair for you to bear this burden alone."

"Oh Fitzwilliam, how do you always know what to say? Your words are the only ones that can be any kind of comfort." Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder.

"Then I shall comfort you more often, as I should do." Darcy kissed the top of his wife's head.

Elizabeth let out a small yawn, signaling that she was tired. Darcy took notice and suggested that they retire to their bed. She only happily agreed. They retreated for their bed. Upon slipping under the covers, Elizabeth snuggled as close to Darcy as she could get, her back pressed against his stomach. He did not mind at all. Ultimately, it was better for the both of them to be together. A few hours later, Elizabeth still could not find sleep. She was afraid of falling into a nightmare again. Almost every night since her miscarriage, she had had nightmares about the searing physical and emotional pain of losing her child. After the first few, she realized that what she wanted most was a child. Those nightmares were one thing she refused to tell Darcy about. He had enough to worry about as Master of Pemberley. Elizabeth shifted under the covers until she was comfortable again. She felt the rise and fall of Darcy's stomach against her back and she knew he was sound asleep. A few hours later Elizabeth finally fell into a light sleep. For the first time in nights, a nightmare did not come.

When she woke, Darcy had already risen for the day. He had business to attend to in town, but would be back by dinner. Elizabeth got out of the bed and dressed. After dressing, she dismissed her servants and stood alone in the room, in front of her mirror. Gazing in the full-length mirror, she protruded her stomach under her skirts. To her, she looked slightly pregnant. However, she knew that was false. For now, it was only a wish.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry to update this so late. I moved into college and was adjusting to classes and whatnot.**


	4. Missing You

The next few months passed quietly at Pemberley. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy remained close to their home as winter neared. Neither wanted to venture beyond a few hours travel in fear of a snow storm hitting and trapping them away from their home. For the time being, Mr. Darcy gently forbade his wife to go beyond a few hundred yards of their home when she went on her walks at twilight. Elizabeth, though she did not like the idea of being confined, complied for her husband's sake. During the bleak, wintery weather, Elizabeth would write her sister, Jane, and ask of her niece's progress. Jane reported that Beth, as the baby was affectionately known as, was just beginning to sit up on her own and babbling a few words. Elizabeth loved reading her sister's ramblings about her niece. It dulled the pain of not having her own child. Though she and Darcy had recently begun gently trying to conceive their own child, they had thus far been unsuccessful in their efforts. Each month would pass as another disappointment for Elizabeth. Unlike most husbands of the time, Darcy did not ignore his wife during this endeavor. Each month he would comfort her and tell her that they would try again. At night, he pulled his wife close to him and nuzzled his face into her neck, whispering words of comfort to her. One night, however, after another disappointing arrival of her courses, Elizabeth did not curl up next to Darcy, but instead climbed into their bed and faced him.

"Darcy, do you still love me?" Her eyes were full of question and doubt.

"Lizzie, why ever ask a question that you know the answer to? I love you dearly. You are everything to me and challenge me in ways no other woman but you could. I love your eyes, your smile, intellegence and wit, and everything down to the way your hair curls at the nape of your neck." He kissed her forehead softly.

"What if I can never successfully conceive a child? Will you still love me then?" Elizabeth's voice quavered at the thought of never bearing a child for the man she loved so ardently.

"We will cross that bridge together if it should happen that way, but I will still love you no less than I do now or when I first proposed to you. I have faith, however, that we will be able to conceive a child because I will do everything in my power to bring you with child." Gently, he brushed a tear from her cheek.

"I love you Darcy and I apologize for doubting you." Elizabeth averted her eyes in shame.

"Darling, do not apologize." Darcy lifted her chin to bring her eyes to his. "It is only natural to want reassurance of the love that others feel. I know that my duties have taken me from you for a good deal of time. In the future, I promise to put aside my duties to be with you more and to express my love more often when we are alone."

Elizabeth felt relieved with his reassurance. She turned over and enveloped herself in Darcy's touch. Within a few minutes, she was soundly sleeping with a peaceful look on her face. Darcy, however, remained awake in the tranquility of their room. It was moments like this that made him remember how precious Elizabeth was to him. She was his companion, his perfect match, his wife, his lover, and would one day become the mother of his children. In his mind, he could not comprehend how he could have been so fortunate to have found Elizabeth. He remembered the first night they had met. It was at the assembly ball to welcome his friend, Mr. Bingley, to Netherfield. When he passed Elizabeth for the first time, she did immediately catch his attention. Her eyes were filled with so much spirit. Later, when he saw her laughing with her sister, he noticed her eyes light up with life. Elizabeth Bennett was beautiful beyond anything Fitzwilliam Darcy had ever beheld. During the ball, Bingley found him and initiated a casual conversation.

_"I have never seen so many pretty girls in my life!"_

_"On the contrary, you were dancing with the only handsome one in the entire room."_

_"She is the most beautiful creature I have ever met! But her sister Elizabeth is very agreeable..."_

_"Barely tolerable, I should think; but not nearly handsome enough to tempt me."_

That reply, made in ignorance, sparred any chance of civily speaking with Elizabeth for a lengthy period of time. He did not know that she was nearby and had heard his snide comment. In truth, he was just covering the fact that he did take interest in Elizabeth. Inwardly, he laughed at himself for that remark made so long ago. He and Elizabeth would often jest at one another presently about it. It would forever be part of their private banter with one another when they were alone. At last, his mind able to rest, Darcy fell into a slumber until morning.

* * *

Winter melted into spring. All the snow was gone from the ground and the flowers were beginning to bloom. The weather was perfect for Elizabeth to begin going on her daily walks around the grounds of Pemberley once more. It was such a joy for her to see all the wonderful sights the outdoors had to offer. Though being indoors all winter had been unpleasant, the company was most agreeable in her eyes. Spending time with Georgiana during the day, listening to her music and talking about new books to read. At night, however, the company was completely of a different nature. Elizabeth thoroughly enjoyed her alone time with Darcy, spent in the privacy of their room. Their bedchamber was always chilly at night, so it provided ample reason in her eyes to snuggle with her husband. Darcy held no objections in her affections, for he too enjoyed the company of his spouse. Quite often, they would stay awake most of the night, talking. Other times, however, were spent copulating in hopes that a child would be born, but out of the strongest love. 

Once spring arrived, Mr. Darcy had to make his first trip away from Elizabeth since their marriage. He would be gone for nearly a month. Elizabeth was dreading spending the nights alone, away from the one she loved so much. Since their marriage, she found it near impossible to sleep without him in the bed with her. Elizabeth thought it silly at first, but soon realized that it was part of the deep love and devotion that she felt for Darcy that bound her to him in such a way. She knew Darcy to be much the same, for there was a time, early into their marriage, when they had fought and refused to share a bed. Elizabeth went to a different room that night and tried to sleep, but it was no use. For hours, she just tossed and turned without any luck of falling into any kind of sleep. During the early hours of the morning, she heard the door creak. When she turned, she saw Darcy standing in the doorway in his bedclothes. He climbed into the bed with her and took her hand into his.

_"Lizzie, I find it is no longer possible for me to find sleep without you by my side."_

_"Tis the same for I." _

_"I apologize for my harsh words earlier. I should have never said those things to you because you are my wife and I love you."_

_"Darcy, the whole affair was my fault. I should have never provoked your anger. I love you as well." _

_"Let us never fight again and not speak to one another. From this day forward, we shall talk about our problems until they are resolved so that we never spend another night away from one another."_

_"I agree."_

That arguement seemed like so long ago, when in reality it was only the previous year. Now they really did have to spend nights away from one another, but not in anger. When the morning of his departure arrived, Elizabeth found it hard to try and compose herself. She felt as if a part of her were being taken away for an extended period of time. Before departing, they shared a private goodbye with one another. Tears found their way down her cheek and he gently wiped them away.

"Tears? From my strong Elizabeth?"

"I'm a woman in love, aren't I?" She smiled at him.

"That you are, my dear. And I as much in love with you."

"Promise me that you will return home soon."

"I promise."

They shared a brief kiss before Darcy turned and mounted his horse. Elizabeth watched him ride until she could see him no more. After which, she turned and went inside. The next few days were expecially hard. There never seemed to be enough things to occupy her mind to keep her thoughts away from the fact that her husband was not home. She would wander around the house aimlessly, studying to portraits on the walls of Pemberley. When she came to Darcy's and stopped to look at it, she saw in his eyes the tender love he had for her and walked as quickly as possible straight to their bedchamber and cried for nearly an hour.

* * *

Nearly two weeks passed before she had any kind of routine to her day once more. In the mornings she would attend to the things around the house, making sure all the servants were on task and initiating polite conversation with several about their families. One morning, she took interest in one particularly young servant, no more than five years her junior, named Abigail. The girl was very quiet and reserved, but Elizabeth could tell she had a soft spot for a particular stable boy named Henry. Although she didn't show it because she would initiate a sparring match of words every time they would talk. It was very much the same attitude she had shown when she was falling in love with her own husband. Elizabeth made note to talk to Abigail and see if her intuitions were correct. For now, she would let things go to see which direction they would follow. 

By the afternoon, Elizabeth was fatigued from walking about the house and attending to certain matters that the mistress of the house was obliged to do. To relax, she went to the library and found her favorite book, curled up on the couch, and began to read. The rest of the afternoon, to her surprise, passed quickly as the sun began to fade behind the horizon. Elizabeth shut the book, intending to begin reading it again later and walked from the library to the dining room where Georgiana was waiting for her. The two began to eat dinner together.

"Elizabeth, are you well? You look frightfully pale." Georgiana seemed genuinely concerned.

"I am well, Georgiana. It's just with your brother being away, I have not been able to sleep very well at night."

"You love him so much, do you not?"

"I do. I do not think I have loved someone so much as I do Darcy." Elizabeth could feel tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

Georgiana placed her hand on top of Elizabeth's. "He will be home soon."

Elizabeth excused herself early from dinner and escaped to the comfort of her and Darcy's bedchamber. After changing into her sleeping clothes, she sat in their bed alone. Quietly she pulled Darcy's pillow to her chest, burying her face into the fabric. It still smelled of her husband, a comforting scent. She breathed it in, wishing it were actually him instead. A few tears escaped the corners of her eyes onto the pillow itself, dampening the material near her face. Being this emotional was an entirely new concept for Elizabeth. Never had she felt so alone and desperate for the touch of her husband, not even for the one night they had spent apart early in their marriage. Two weeks were torture and she still had almost two more weeks until he would arrive home again. It was almost unimaginable how she would survive another moment without him. After another few minutes of crying, Elizabeth fell asleep with her head on top of her husband's pillow. For a few hours she was comforted by a dream in which he came home.

* * *

Another week and a half passed until it was the day of Mr. Darcy's arrival back to his home. The entire house was buzzing with activity to welcome their master. Elizabeth made sure everything was perfect for dinner and that all would be ready for afterward. Separation from her husband had been very difficult and trying for Elizabeth. In the weeks he was gone, she finished six books, learned a new song on pianoforte, and finally mastered the art of knitting. All was done in an attempt to keep herself from thinking of missing Darcy. Elizabeth made note to tell Darcy that he must never leave her alone for this long ever again. She wondered if all wives felt the lonliness she did when their husbands were gone or if she was just more deeply attached than others. After all, she and Darcy did marry for love and not social status like most marriages of the day. 

The afternoon sun began to dwingle into twilight. Elizabeth paced the floor in the entryway of their home, waiting for Darcy to walk through the door. Just as she was about to go insane, she heard hoof beats nearing the house. Her heart sped up. They came closer. She could almost hear her heart inside her ears. The noise stopped completely as did her heart. When the door clicked to open, Elizabeth could feel her heart jump into her throat. Darcy walked through the door and immediately took his wife into his arms. Their separation ended with a tender, loving kiss.

"I have missed you so!" Elizabeth could feel her tears threatening to fall.

"And I have missed you!" Darcy lowered his voice. "I never knew I could miss someone so."

"I never wish to be parted from you ever again, even if only for a day." Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nor do I. Never again will I leave you alone." He kissed the top of her head.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Another chapter for you viewing pleasure. I hope that all is well with everyone. Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate each and every one!! More chapters to come very soon.**


	5. Count Your Blessings

Dinner was perfect, in a sense of the word. Darcy shared stories of his trip with his wife and sister, who listened intently and wanted to know every detail. Being a good brother and husband, he indulged them. Also from his trip, he brought each of them a gift. For Georgiana, he brought a stunning charm bracelet of gold with music notes all around it. Each individual note had a diamond on the front. He had it specially made for her because of her love for music. Genuinely shocked, Georgiana thanked her brother for the gift and put it on right away. It was gorgeous. The rest of dinner was spent talking about how Georgiana and Elizabeth had spent their time at Pemberley without Darcy. Elizabeth and Darcy excused themselves early from dinner and went to their bedchamber.

Elizabeth's gift was given in private. Darcy had her turn around and close her eyes. She felt something draped around her neck. When she opened her eyes and looked down, a beautiful gold locket was around her neck. Her name was engraved on the front. When she opened it, there were words inside.

_Lizzie _was on the left.

_I love you dearly _was on the right with a diamond heart underneath the words.

Elizabeth could hardly believe what she was seeing. There were no words to describe the gift other than beautiful. When she turned to face her husband, tears were streaming down her face. Darcy immediately took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. It was the first time in nearly a month that they were able to hold one another. Elizabeth had envisioned this moment since the minute he left all those weeks ago. It was a serene moment of perfect happiness. Darcy broke their kiss first to pick his wife up into his arms and carry her to their bed. Kissing resumed immediately upon contact with the soft mattress, along with the shedding of their outer layer of clothing until she was in her under-gown and he, his trousers. Elizabeth's kisses were getting desperate. She needed him, wanted him. It had been a long time of separation for the both of them, emotionally and physically. Darcy's hands roamed until he found the small of her back and then around to her stomach to pull up her gown when something did not feel right. He had not noticed that Elizabeth felt different to him. Her stomach protruded slightly around her naval. When he looked at her eyes, she was smiling ever so innocently back at him, as if she were waiting for him to find it.

"Pray, do I feel what I think I feel?" He placed his hand over her stomach.

"Darcy, I wish I could have told you sooner, but I thought it too wonderful to be true and that I would lose this child like the last."

"How long?" His excitement was hinted in his voice.

"Two months gone now. The baby will arrive sometime during late winter is what I'm told." Elizabeth practically beamed with pride.

"Oh Lizzie! This is wonderful news! No better way to come home than to learn that I'm going to be a father." Darcy moved closer to his wife's lips and kissed her.

"I have told no one, save the midwife who examined me in private. I wanted you to be the first to know of our child."

"Our child." Darcy was in awe of his wife, who had held this secret for so long and had wanted so desperately for it to be true.

Darcy placed his hand protectively over his wife's stomach, which now held their greatest treasure. Elizabeth curled up next to him and fell quickly into sleep. He did not blame his wife for being so exhausted in her condition. Now that he knew that she was with child, he made up his mind not to leave Pemberley until their child had been safely delivered and Elizabeth was in full health. In the still, cool air of the night, he could hear his wife breathing in her sleep. A hundred things were going through his mind, so sleep could not come. What would their child be, a son or a daughter? He would love the baby either way because Elizabeth had borne it and it had come from the love he shared with her. What would they name it? Was he capable of caring for a baby? True there were nannies for such a thing, but he knew that Elizabeth would insist that she care for their child and he would be right there to support her. His mother had raised him until she became pregnant with Georgiana and no longer could keep up with him. A nanny was hired to help out, but Darcy had never liked not being close to his mother. That was one thing he regretted most about Georgiana. She never got to know the wonderful woman their mother was. While he had a hundred memories of her, Georgiana had none. He wished his baby sister had come sooner, when his mother was more fit to bear children, but never regretted that she did come for he adored and doted on her every chance he could. She looked so like their mother and acted very much like her. After what seemed like an eternity thinking about these things, Darcy drifted to sleep with his Elizabeth safe in his arms.

* * *

The next few days, Elizabeth busied herself with writing a letter to Jane about her pregnancy, she and Darcy telling the news to a delighted Georgiana, and spending precious moments alone together, talking about how wonderful their life was going to be now that a child was going to be in it. All of the servants were alerted to Mrs. Darcy's condition and were instructed to keep careful watch on their mistress, especially Mrs. Reynolds who was in close proximity to Elizabeth throughout the day. For the time being, Darcy restricted Elizabeth from going on her evening walks unless he accompanied her, which she did not mind at all as it provided ample time to spend with her husband. The two of them would walk until Darcy sensed any fatigue in his wife, then he would force her to go inside and rest. At night, husband and wife would sit in bed and Darcy would continually touch her stomach in awe that another human life was inside his wife. 

"Darling, I have read that you can feel the child move within you. Is this true?"

"No, my love. At least not yet. Jane did not feel her child move until she was at least five months gone. I am yet three months."

"I see." Darcy's voice hinted his disappointment.

"I promise that when this child moves, you will be the first to know. I want no one else to feel the child move within me but you."

"I love you Elizabeth." He kissed her lips and then her belly.

Elizabeth smiled. "And I you."

Darcy moved behind his wife and rested his hands on her stomach. Elizabeth laid her head back onto his shoulder and found a comfortable spot. Her hair was cascading around her shoulders and Darcy could smell the lavender oils that were rubbed through her locks. It was the comforting smell that she had always smelt like. During his month away from home, it was one of the things he missed most. He found it nearly impossible to sleep every night without his wife by his side. He hated leaving her at home. It was not the easiest decision to make in his life, but his position demanded that he travel to London for business and he did not want to drag Elizabeth all the way there after her ordeal with miscarrying their first child. Now that he was home, he could not be more content than to be in this moment with his loving wife. It was moments like this that made everything they had endured worthwhile.

Elizabeth's first few months of pregnancy were rough. More than half the mornings she was sick and felt horrible. By the afternoon, however, she was fine. Five months into her pregnancy, she fell into terrible mood swings where she would be angry with Darcy one minute and sobbing the next. Darcy tried to understand what his wife was feeling, but could not comprehend. It was especially difficult when he tried to sympathize with his wife. More than one night she kept him out of their bedchamber for hours and then would come find him, crying and begging him to come back to their bed. He always would come back because he knew she was not intending the things she would say to him. In addition to her mood swings and morning sickness, Elizabeth's stomach also grew slightly. It now began to protrude under her skirts slightly. Darcy adored his wife in this form and thought she looked beautiful. Elizabeth, however, like any woman thought she looked gargantuan.

While Darcy bore the brunt of Elizabeth's emotional outbursts, the rest of the house felt the effects of their mistress being with child. Everyone walked on glass around her to keep her in good spirits. When all was chaotic however, Mrs. Reynolds was the only one the rest of the house could turn to for help in calming Elizabeth. She, more than anyone, knew what Elizabeth was going through and could relate to her condition. Mrs. Reynolds had borne three sons of her own, now all grown and the eldest with two young ones of his own. If it was one thing she knew more about, it was how to deal with pregnancy. One afternoon, Elizabeth was in a mood, so she sought out Mrs. Reynolds' company and advice.

"Mrs. Reynolds, I have so many questions to ask about everything I'm enduring."

"Ask what you wish, my lady." Mrs. Reynolds' voice was calm and comforting.

"You have borne three children of you own. How can you go through something so horrendous three separate times?"

"It isn't all bad dear. There are good things about being with child. While the first few months are difficult, the next few will not be so abominable. You will see the beauty of your condition the moment you feel your child move for the first time."

"Will my offensive mood swings disappear or is that something I must endure the entire time that I am with child? I fear that Darcy can only take so much more. He has been patient with me thus far." Elizabeth was genuinely concerned for her husband's well being.

"They will diminish soon, but may occasionally come back. Mr. Darcy loves you so much and will do anything for you, even endure your emotional outbursts. I've never seen him so happy as he was the day after he learned you were with child."

"We told no one until at least two days after his return. How did you come to know?" Elizabeth was curious.

"I have been with child three times before and know what the signs are my lady. I recognized them long before Mr. Darcy returned home, but said nothing out of respect."

"Thank you. I preferred that my husband be the first to know of my condition. You have been a great help to me and I hope that you will continue to be until this child is born."

"I will do whatever you ask of me. It will be my pleasure to stay by your side Mrs. Darcy."

"Oh, please. Call me Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth."

Mrs. Reynolds excused herself and tended to her housekeeping duties while Elizabeth was left to find her own amusement. She decided to make a trip to her husband's study. When she arrived there, the door was slightly ajar. She pushed it in and walked through the doorway. Darcy was sitting at his desk, writing a letter. From the look of it, he was very concentrated in his work. Elizabeth came up behind him and touched his shoulders, resting her hands on top of his coat. He stopped writing to turn around and look at her. When he made eyes contact, Elizabeth took his lips captive in a possessive kiss and would not let go until both of them needed air. As soon as both of them let go, Darcy stood up and took her gently in his arms, minding her small stomach in between them. Elizabeth felt safe and warm in his arms. Though Darcy was over six feet tall, he held his petite wife of barely five and a half feet with the utmost tenderness.

"I did not know that you would come visit me." He kissed her forehead.

"I wanted to tell you that I am deeply sorry for the way that I've been acting lately. You have put up with me far more than anyone else would have." She laid her head on his chest.

"Elizabeth." He lifted her chin to bring her eyes to his. "Do not apologize for something that you cannot control. I do not know what you are enduring right now with out child within you, but I do want you to know that I respect you a great deal because of the things you are going through to bring our child into the world."

"You, sir, are far too gentle to trifle with me and that is why I deeply love and adore you."

"I am no saint for I have my own faults. You know that better than anyone my love."

"What were you writing that had you so intently hunched over your desk?" Elizabeth saw the paper sitting on his table.

"A letter to my aunt. She wrote me explaining the latest rumor that had reached her ears about us. I wanted to dispel it right away and make sure she knew that you would be bringing the next generation of Darcys into the world so that she could no longer be provoked about our lack of children."

"Oh." Elizabeth embraced Darcy tighter. "I do not want her anywhere near here when I give birth to this child. Please, Darcy, I beg of you. It will bring nothing but trouble and I fear for my health and that of our child."

"Do not fret for I have already thought of a way."

"Darcy, you truly are a darling!" Elizabeth stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. As she pressed her stomach against his during their kiss, she felt something strange. She quickly broke their kiss and began to laugh, holding her belly.

"Pray, what is so funny?" Darcy stood confused.

"Did you not feel it also?"

"I'm afraid that I do not."

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach and held it there for a moment. A few seconds later, Darcy felt what Elizabeth had meant. The child within her kicked. It was a beautiful moment for the two of them. Never had Elizabeth felt so happy. Now they knew the child inside her was alive and well. Darcy brought both of his hands from her belly to her cheeks and brought her lips to his for another, joyful, kiss. The reality that they were going to have a child was now tangible as she still felt a few more kicks as she and Darcy continued to kiss one another. After kissing both her cheeks, forehead, and lips, Darcy bent down and kissed her belly. It was a beautiful private moment for them to share. Their lives were truly beginning to be blessed.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for another chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!!**


	6. A Most Unwelcome Visitor

Elizabeth was six months pregnant and had never felt more wonderful in her life. The baby kicked more often than when she first felt it the month before, but she did not mind because it indicated that the child within her was alive and well. Darcy kept his promise and rarely left her side, if only to work for a few hours of the day. She found this endearing and adored the attention being showered on her by her husband. Her belly had grown within the last month. She now actually looked like a woman with child instead of just gaining weight. It was a relief, but sometimes a hassle at the same time, especially when trying to get dressed in the mornings. None of her dresses fit anymore. Elizabeth became increasingly frustrated that she would end up crying before the morning was even begun. In order to alleviate this problem, Darcy decided to have new dresses taylored to her needs. Once they were made, Elizabeth felt better about herself and getting dressed in the mornings.

Throughout the day, Elizabeth would spend a few hours in the library devouring every book she could get her hands on. It was entertainment as well as expanding her mind. Darcy would periodically come in and check on her to make sure she was comfortable. It was a time of rest and relaxation for Elizabeth during her pregnancy. She had never allowed herself to be pampered in this manner before, especially with four sisters to live with as a child. When she had sent news to her family of her condition, the first to write back was her sister Jane, congratulating her on the wonderful news. Jane also wrote that she would come a month before the birth to help Elizabeth in any way she could and be there to assist in the birthing of the child. Elizabeth was happy to receive her letter first. Second was her mother, who wrote of all the "precautions" Elizabeth must now take to ensure the baby would survive and be healthy. In her mother's letter were the greetings from her two younger sisters, Mary and Kitty. Also enclosed was a private letter from her father. He told Elizabeth how happy and proud he was to become a grandfather once again. The last letter to arrive was from Lydia. Elizabeth dreaded opening it for she knew exactly how her youngest sister would react to the news. Grimacing, she opened it and began to read.

_Lizzie,_

_Oh dearest sister! I was absolutely enthralled upon receiving the news that I would become an aunt in the future. But there are things I must caution you about, being that I am the most knowing sister in the matters of child bearing. First, you must not lie with your husband. Lizzie, do you understand me? If you lie with him, his thing will scare the child into not wanting to be born. You must resist your desire to give in. Second, to ensure a son, you must keep your health. It would be a shame not to bear Mr. Darcy a son the first time you give him a child, especially after waiting so long to bear one after your marriage. Why did you wait so long Lizzie? I will be sure to be there when the child enters the world!_

_Your dearest sister Lydia_

Elizabeth put the letter down in disgust. Her baby sister, who was not even nineteen, was trying to tell her how to properly carry her child. It was absolutely frustrating and infuriating.Without anything to distract her, Elizabeth got up and paced the floor in frustration. She could feel her mind going in circles, trying to grasp all that her youngest sister had said. It was almost intolerable for Lydia to speak to her in that manner. While pacing, she tried to breath evenly to calm herself down before she hurt herself or the baby. While in her mood, Darcy happened to walk into the library. Upon seeing his wife pacing the floor, he immediately knew she was not in the best of moods. Tentatively, he approached her.

"You seem upset."

"I just received a letter from Lydia today."

Upon the words leaving her mouth, Darcy knew exactly what kind of temper she was in at the moment. Lydia definitely had a way of saying things abruptly and at the absolute wrong times. Darcy knew it was not good for Elizabeth to be in a fit of anger when she was with child. It could hurt either her or the baby. He thought the best course of action would be to calm her down.

"Lizzie, think of the baby's health and your own. Please sit down and try to remain calm. I insist."

"I know you are right, but I still cannot bring myself to allow Lydia to speak to me in this manner, even if it is in writing! She warned me of all the evils I must avoid, including lying with you. Darcy, she said that she would arrive in time for the birth. I cannot have that."

"I promise to do something about it when the time comes, but for now please just allow me to be the one to brood about the situation at hand. You need to rest."

"Darcy, promise me that the only ones permitted in the room will be yourself, Jane, the doctor, and Georgiana. I cannot cope with anyone else in my family being in that room."

"I promise if you will promise me something in return." He took her hands in his own.

"What would you have me promise?" She looked into his eyes.

"That you will leave me to distress about the situation at hand and alleviate yourself of those bothersome things."

"I will try." Elizabeth paused, almost crying. "I am truly terrified Fitzwilliam. What if a problem were to arise with the child? I do not know if I could survive losing another child."

Darcy could more than relate to his wife's fears, for they were his very own. The miscarriage had nearly taken Elizabeth's spirit out of her. Losing a child so close to knowing it would devastate her to a degree she might never recover from. Another fear, one just as looming, Darcy harbored to himself in private. He had lost his mother in childbirth and refused to allow the same thing to happen to his precious wife that he loved and adored with ever fiber of his being. He embraced her softly, mindful of her small stomach in between them.

"Lizzie, you are strong in mind and in body. You have the strength to deliver this child safely. I promise to be right outside the door if you should need me for any reason."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth felt relieved to have talked with Darcy about her fears. It was as if he absorbed them from her into his own being. She knew he bore the brunt of his own troubles, not only with her impending birth, but with the expectations of his overbearing aunt, Lady Catherine. His aunt still had not forgiven Elizabeth for marrying Darcy, even after more than two years of marriage and Elizabeth suspected that they would be receiving a visit from her fairly soon. She and Darcy parted for a while and Elizabeth went back to their bedchamber to rest. The baby became very active as she walked down the halls, causing Elizabeth to giggle because of the fluttering movements across her belly. She reached their bedchamber and laid down on their comfortable bed. Her hand rested on her stomach and was greeted by more movement from the child within. The first few months had been difficult with the constant stream of mood swings and bouts of being sick in the mornings. Now, things were getting better each day that passed by. She found that she actually enjoyed Darcy's company again and felt completely beautiful in her own skin. After all, it was under her skin that carried the child of one of the most important men in England, the love of her life: Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Elizabeth's seventh month of pregnancy passed in frustration. The child grew in size within Elizabeth and began to kick into her ribs, making breathing most uncomfortable. To alleviate this situation, Elizabeth would lie down flat on her back and stretch out, allowing the child a little more room to kick about. However, this was inconvenient at times when she was trying to read or sit and have a conversation with Georgiana. As the seventh month progressed, Elizabeth adapted to her child moving about all the time. Often she would remind herself that in a few months time she would be holding an innocent child in her arms, able to kiss its head and hold its tiny hand. This thought gave her the strength to endure each day. Darcy helped when he could and knew what to do to make his wife happier.

About midway into Elizabeth's seventh month, Pemberley recieved a most unwelcome visitor. Darcy's disdained aunt, Lady Catherine, made an unannounced visit. Darcy met her at the entrance hall. Aunt and nephew stood opposing one another, each staring at the other with absolute disgust. Neither wanted to say a word first in fear of losing some unspoken battle between them. They stood like this for several minutes until Darcy decided that he would be the first to be civil to his aunt.

"To what do we owe to honor of your visit aunt?" His body remained rigid and stiff.

"I have recieved word from you that your wife will bring a child into the world." Lady Catherine pursed her lips in discontent. "Pray, where is your wife? It is _her_ duty to welcome visitors into the house."

"Elizabeth is resting upon my insistence. Carrying a child is no easy task and her ardor is often depleted."

"Nonsense, I welcomed visitors to Rosings until the day my Anne was born!" She loved to assert how superior she was to Elizabeth.

Darcy held his stern expression. "Every woman is different aunt."

"I suppose." Catherine dismissed her nephew's comment. "I wish to see Elizabeth as soon as she wakes. For now, I wish to be shown to my room."

Darcy called for Mrs. Reynolds to take his aunt to her room. Then he dismissed himself and went to his study. While there, he paced the floor back and forth, angry and frustrated. Lady Catherine was rude in coming to visit unannounced, especially when his wife was in such a delicate state. Any disturbances or unnecessary anxiety for Elizabeth could result in disaster for their child or her own health. He knew the reason Catherine had come was for the sole purpose to upset Elizabeth with her snide comments about how he should have married Anne. It would not do. It simply would not do. While pacing the floor, he heard the door creak and Elizabeth walked in. Her stomach protruded from under her skirts and she glowed in the afternoon sunlight. To him, there was no more beautiful a sight than his wife. He walked over and took her in his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Darling, what is troubling you?" Her voice was sweet and innocent, like an angel's.

"Tis nothing."

"You were walking about the floor in a distraught manner. Darcy, tell me the truth." Her tone changed to serious.

"My aunt..."

"Yes."

"She has arrived from Rosings unannounced and intends to see you. I would not let her wake you from your rest. She waits in her room at this very moment."

Elizabeth said nothing. She could not say anything. The anger welled up inside of her like a tiger ready to pounce its next meal. She paced the floor back and forth. How could Lady Catherine come into her home without prior warning? Elizabeth knew it was for the sole purpose of harrassing her about the impending birth of the child within her womb and to assert her authority over Elizabeth. It was rude and impolite to do such a thing. After pacing, she retreated to her husband's waiting arms.

"Darcy..." she began, but Darcy pressed his finger gently against her lips.

"Lizzie, I know her single priority is to vex you. I cannot, nor will not allow this to happen in our home. Your condition is far too delicate to trifle with and I want nothing more than for you..." He moved his hand to her belly. "...and our child to be safe from all injury."

"If she wishes to see me, then I shall go to her under the condition that I be allowed to conduct the situation alone. No harm will come to myself or this child."

"You are so stubborn Lizzie. I fear if I allowed it, you would give birth to our child and return to your wifely duties within a fortnight."

"That is why we are married darling...we're both so stubborn and similar in our manners." Elizabeth smiled innocently.

"I fear that I can do little more to forbid you from speaking with my aunt." He embraced her close. "For either she or you will find a way to confront one another."

"I will be civil Darcy, I vow not to offend her within limitation."

"I have faith in you." Darcy bent down and caught his wife's lips in a passionate kiss.

When he let go, Elizabeth walked out of his study and down the hall to seek out Lady Catherine. The walk seemed like an eternity until she reached a particular door rapped lightly on it three times. A voice within bid her enter and she opened the door. Lady Catherine was sitting on a chair, fanning herself with a beautifully decorated fan. Elizabeth closed the door behind her. She and Lady Catherine stared at one another for a fretfully long time, Lady Catherine occasionally eying Elizabeth's ever growing stomach. It seemed like a never ending stand off between two highly stubborn women who refused to be the first to speak to the other. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, one of the women spoke.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun...sorry to leave you on a cliffie! The plot thickens... Thanks for the reviews. I'm really trying to get the language of this period down, so thanks for the encouragement. I appreciate all of you! **


	7. Fears and Visitors

"You can be at no loss as to why I am here." Lady Catherine looked down her nose at Elizabeth.

"No ma'am, I cannot account for the honor of your visit." Elizabeth resolved to stay as polite as possible.

"My nephew informs me that you are to give birth to a child, presumably the heir to Pemberley and the Darcy legacy." Lady Catherine glanced down at Elizabeth's stomach.

"It is true."

"Then we must hope that this child is male, for it is unlikely that you will give birth again." The tone in Lady Catherine's voice hinted she knew more than she was saying.

"I beg your pardon, your ladyship, but I do not understand what you mean. Pray tell, would you explain?" Elizabeth decided to not let Lady Catherine suspect that she knew.

"I believe you know exactly what I mean. You have been married to my nephew over two years and have borne no other child until now. Then there would be the disaster of losing a child before birth." Lady Catherine drove her point home.

"No one knew about my first child. We told not a soul, save Jane, Bingley, and Georgiana!" Elizabeth could not believe it.

"I have my connections, so my want of information is absolutely limitless."

Elizabeth could stand it no longer. "I know not how you came to learn of our misfortunes, but I believe that you are no longer welcome in my presence. You must leave...now!" She was hurt and upset that her one secret had been spoken to the one person in the world she could not tolerate.

"Darcy will not stand for this. It is entirely improper and impolite. You stupid, selfish..."

Before Lady Catherine could finish her sentence, the door clicked open and Darcy walked in. He took his wife into his arms and stared at his aunt, anger seething from his very soul. She had dared enter his house, uninvited, and then insult his wife while she was in her delicate condition, exposing her knowledge of their miscarriage of their first child. It was beyond uncivil and he had to step in.

"Aunt, I have heard enough. You have come to my house with the grand design of insulting my wife and revealing information that is private in nature. For many years I have endured your foul disposition out of propriety and civility. Now I cannot any longer. You are no longer welcome at Pemberley and must take your leave immediately. I will see that your things are taken to your carriage at once." Darcy was firm and stood his ground.

"I have never been _thus _treated in all my life!" Lady Catherine huffed and walked out of the room. As she walked down the hall, she muttered to herself that this matter was far from over.

Once she was out of earshot, Elizabeth broke down. Darcy supported his wife as she cried into his shoulder. It was not like her at all, but he understood that her emotional state was shaken due to her pregnancy. Gently, he guided her to the nearest couch and sat down with her, holding her and rocking her back and forth. The two of them stayed like this for a long time before Elizabeth was able to regain control of her sobs.

"I am sorry Darcy, I do not know what came over me." Elizabeth's eyes were still full of tears. "I tried to remain calm and civil, but I could not."

"Lizzie, it was not your fault. I do not know how my aunt learned about our first child, but it was not proper of her to mention it, especially in your present state. That is irrelevant now. My first and only concern is your health." He pushed back stray hairs off her face and lowered his hand to her stomach. "And that of our unborn child."

"Do not fret over me. I shall recover in time."

"Always my strong and stubborn Lizzie." He caressed her cheek softly.

"That is why you love me so." Elizabeth smiled.

"Indeed. But there are other attributes that I greatly admire in you. Also, you are the only woman I would ever want to bear a child with."

"We are soon to meet that child."

Elizabeth stayed in Darcy's arms until it was time for dinner. They talked about plans for their precious little one and what would happen in the next year at Pemberley as that little one came into the world. Darcy kept his hand on his wife's stomach, feeling the baby squirm and kick beneath her skirts. Though he was happy in this moment with her, he could not help but still be angry that his aunt would come into his home with so grand a design as insulting his wife and causing her such great distress. It broke his own heart to see his beloved so anguished once again.

In his mind, he made a note to write a letter to Lady Catherine expressing his great amount of anger toward her behavior. He thought time would change things, but obviously his aunt was still stuck in the past where he had been meant for her daughter, Anne. Though he greatly respected his lady cousin, he knew that he would be anything but happy in marriage with her. He had known this since he was a lad, but had accepted that he would marry Anne to strengthen family bonds. That is, however, until he met Elizabeth Bennett. She was the only woman he had ever met that could challenge him in every way possible and not think twice about it. He couldn't have ever imagined marrying anyone else once he met Elizabeth. For nearly a year he pursued her quietly, without anyone's knowledge, and she resisted him with all her might, without another soul knowing. Not even her sister Jane, who is and always has been her closest companion, knew. They somehow completed one another and finally learned that upon Elizabeth's acceptance of his hand in marriage.

Now, two years later, they were happily married and expecting. There were times when they fought, like all married couples do, but never did they allow that to get in the way of how much they truly loved one another. He was daily reminded of how precious Elizabeth truly was to him. After all, she was one of the few who could tolerate him, save for his household servants, his sister, and his close friend Charles Bingley. Others outside his circle viewed him as a proud, unpleasant man, but those close to him knew otherwise of his true nature. Inwardly, he was a kind man that deeply cared for his family and would do anything to keep them safe, even if it meant dejecting other, less liked members of his family. Elizabeth was his world and their child would be part of that as well when it arrived.

* * *

During Elizabeth's eighth month of pregnancy, Jane came to stay with her until the baby would be born, bringing little Beth with her. Mr. Bingley had to stay behind to take care of some business matters, but would join his wife and daughter in a matter of days. Elizabeth was delighted to see her beloved sister and niece once again. Beth was just beginning to walk on her unsteady legs. Both Jane and Elizabeth sat, watching Beth attempt to walk from one end of the room to the other, amused at the tiny toddler's determination. Finally, after falling down several times, Beth made it from one end of the room to her mother's waiting arms on the other side. Jane held her child close and praised her for her triumph. Beth giggled and placed her head on her mother's neck. 

"Oh Lizzie, I cannot wait but to see you like this with your own child in a few months." Jane beamed.

"Only a while longer until I shall meet this child." Elizabeth rubbed her stomach.

"You know mama will be here within a fortnight's time, with Lydia right behind her." Jane's tone changed and she put Beth on the floor to crawl about.

Elizabeth nodded. "I have given strict orders that the only ones in the birthing room with me are you, the doctor, the midwife, and Georgiana. Darcy will wait right outside my door should something occur."

Jane smiled, knowing full well that her sister would plan months in advance for the baby's birth. Their mother would not be happy to miss a second birth of a grandchild, but both sisters knew it was better their mother was not in their presence when they gave birth. It was stressful enough with their mother under the same roof for the birth, but the same room would be torture. The two sisters talked well into the middle of the day when Beth was put down for her nap and the cooks began preparing dinner.

"Lizzie, once Beth was born, I became a totally different person than I was when we were younger. I discovered a part of myself that wanted to protect Beth no matter what. I would rarely let anyone hold her besides myself and Charles."

"I think that is normal of any mother, Jane. Even now, I feel so protective of this child and it has not even entered the world. Lady Catherine came for an unannounced visit and I felt as if she were threatening my baby."

"Lady Catherine? For goodness sakes, Lizzie! She knew you were with child and in a delicate emotional state. How could she do such a thing?" Jane was agast.

"She wished to frighten me and show her unchanged disapproval of my marriage to Darcy." Elizabeth could feel her own hatred for the woman rising in her chest. Lady Catherine had always been a spiteful woman, contempt and full of pride. "I remained civil until she revealed her knowledge of my miscarriage."

"Oh Lizzie, I'm so sorry. She is truly a dreadful woman." Jane sympathized with her sister.

"Do not fret Jane. Darcy came in at that very moment and told her to take her leave! I have never seen him so uncivil with any person. For that moment, I felt like he was not my husband that I knew, but somehow like a wild beast protecting its mate."

"Lizzie, you read far too much! A wild beast protecting its mate? Honestly." Jane rolled her eyes. Since they had been children, Elizabeth devoured every book she could get her hands on: history, literature, and even books on nature. She was by far the most intelligent member of the Bennett family, along with their father.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Bingley. Dinner is served." A small little girl stood in the doorway of the parlor where Elizabeth and Jane had been secluded all afternoon.

"Thank you Rebecca." Elizabeth dismissed the little girl and stood up.

"I have not seen her before." Jane was perplexed at the little girl called Rebecca.

"Mrs. Reynolds found her on one of her trips into town. The poor dear was all alone, orphaned by a terrrible accident apparantly. Her mother and father taken by fire. Since then, Mrs. Reynolds has taken her in as if she were her own child."

"How unfortunate circumstances to come from. She seems very polite."

"Oh, indeed. I intend to have her properly educated so that she will have a chance in life to succeed. Darcy supports my decision and is willing to pay for her education."

"That is very kind of you and Darcy, Lizzie."

"Shall we depart for dinner? I'm sure by now our husbands are beginning to wonder where their wives have disappeared to."

"I agree." Jane stood up as well.

Jane and Elizabeth made their way to dinner. When they arrived, Darcy and Bingley were already there awaiting them. Both husbands pulled out their wives chair for them as a gentleman should. As soon as they were seated, their food was served. Dinner was relaxing and a relief to Elizabeth, who had a lot on her mind with the impending birth of her child and the arrival of her other relatives in the next few days. The couples and Georgiana talked about the latest news from London and Georgiana's newest piece that she was composing. However, Georgiana remained very secretive about it, stating it was to be a surprise. She would not even give the title. After a while, everyone decided to stop prodding to get information about it, much to Georgiana's relief. Dinner concluded with a lovely dessert of chocolate pudding with blueberries mixed in, one of Jane's favorites. After dinner, everyone gathered in the parlor to chat. Georgiana played the pianoforte softly in the corner while Jane, Bingley, Elizabeth, and Darcy all talked. A while later, one of the servants alerted Jane that Beth was awake and upset. Jane and Bingley retired for the evening. Georgiana finished one last song before retiring herself, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Darcy alone. Elizabeth yawned slightly, trying to hide it, but was unsuccessful as Darcy saw it out of the corner of his eye.

"Lizzie." His whisper in her ear was so gentle that it was almost seductive. "You are fatigued. Shall we retire for the evening to our chambers?"

Elizabeth nodded and stood up slowly, her stomach protruding under her skirts. "Come with me darling."

"As you wish." He stood up and joined her, taking her arm under his.

The couple walked together up the stairs and down the hall to their chambers. When they arrived, their bed was already turned down and the candles were lit. Elizabeth sat at her vanity and let down her hair. It fell in perfect curls down her back. Darcy admired from behind for a moment before stepping forward to help his wife undress. He unlaced the back and slid the material off her shoulders and delicately around her stomach to the floor. In only her underclothes, she stood up and faced her husband. The dim candles provided just enough light to illuminate her figure. Pregnancy had only made his Elizabeth more beautiful than ever. A light of joy glowed around her as she smiled at him.

"Tis not fair that I am the only one ready for bed." She reached forward and pulled off his coat.

"Then we shall correct this issue." He began unbuttoning his vest and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor.

Elizabeth took control of the situation, unbuttoning his shirt. While she was occupied with that, he laid gentle kisses on her forehead. As soon as his shirt was dispatched, he kicked off his boots. When they were gone, he swept his wife into his arms and laid her gently onto their bed, bestowing kisses to her lips and neck. Slowly, he moved down her neck to her chest and her stomach. He kissed her stomach lightly, knowing that within in her was their beloved child. Elizabeth brought his attention back to her as she tilted his chin toward her loving gaze. He leaned forward and captured her lips once more in a passionate kiss, careful not to press any of his weight onto her stomach in fear of hurting their baby. When their lips unlocked from one another, Darcy moved to the head of the bed and beckoned his wife to lean forward. Without much difficulty, he slipped behind her and began rubbing her back. To Elizabeth, his massage was heaven as the weight of their child had taken its toll on her back. While massaging her back, he laid kisses on the nape of her neck and whispered endearments into her ear. Soon, Elizabeth was taken with exhaustion and laid back on Darcy's chest, resting her head on his shoulder. His hands fell to her stomach on top of hers. In his warm, comforting embrace, Elizabeth allowed sleep to overtake her and she dreamed of the day when she would finally meet the child she had so longed to know.

Darcy remained awake for a while before sleep overtook him as well. Jane's arrival meant that in a few weeks time he would become a father to a newborn. The very thought of holding something so fragile made him nervous. When Georgiana had been born, he had refused to hold her in fear of breaking his baby sister, the only thing left of his beautiful mother. Silently, he wondered to himself if he would refuse to hold his own child when the time came after Elizabeth's delivery. Certainly he could not refuse the beautiful creation of the love he shared with Elizabeth. But what if he were to hurt their child? His wife would never forgive him, nor would his sister. Elizabeth seemed so at ease with the idea of a baby. Perhaps it was because that she grew up with three younger sisters and already has a niece on which to practice her motherly skills? Darcy did not know why, but he was sure that he lacked whatever confidence Elizabeth had and it would show whenever their child would enter the world. Darcy wondered if he should ask Bingley for advice when he arrived. For nearly an hour he debated with himself while Elizabeth slept peacefully in his arms. In the end, he decided that he would ask Bingley for help. After deciding that, he fell into a listless sleep with his arms still wrapped around the love of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Yay...another chapter within a month! Thanks again for all the reviews! Keep them coming guys and I'll try to write some more before another month passes.**


	8. The Family Bennett Arrives

The next few days were spent preparing for the impending arrival of Elizabeth's family. It was decided that they would reside on the other side of the house, away from Elizabeth and Darcy's bedchamber. Darcy thought it best that his wife have the least amount of stress in her life just before the birth of the baby. That would be stressful enough. Nearly two weeks before the baby was due, Elizabeth was restricted to bed rest with limited movement. Though she was not happy about it, she consented for the health of her unborn child. Jane split her time between her own daughter and spending time with Elizabeth, so Charles and Darcy were left to their own devices. One afternoon, the men went out to Darcy's lake to fish. They stood on the edge and cast out their lines, the hooks plunking into the water making small splashes.

"Charles, may I be candid with you?" Darcy felt nervous.

"Of course Darcy. I think of you as nothing less than a brother."

"I must admit that I am apprehensive about Elizabeth's lying in. What if something were to happen?" Darcy fought back the lump in his throat and pulled on his fishing rod.

"I felt the same before Jane's first lying in. It's only natural that you want to protect your wife from everything. However, Jane will be with her when the time comes and you will be nearby." Charles pulled his fishing rod back to see if anything was on the line.

"I also worry about being a father to this child. The only child I've ever truly held was Georgiana, but she was not a babe."

"Darcy, you will be a magnificent father! There is truly nothing to be worried about. Elizabeth will help you learn as Jane did for me. I could not imagine my life now without being a father to Beth."

The two men stood in silence the rest of the fishing endevour, catching three fish between them. Upon returning, Darcy was surprised to learn his in-laws had arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Bennett were settling into their room as were Mary and Kitty. Darcy rushed up to his own bedchamber to find Elizabeth. She was sitting up in their bed, smiling and laughing with Jane when he arrived. Jane excused herself and allowed the two some time alone. Darcy bent over and kissed Elizabeth's belly, causing the baby to kick and Elizabeth to laugh. He moved to her face and kissed her lips softly. When their kiss ended, he sat next to her on the bed.

"When I woke this morning, you were not next to me. Pray, tell me you are feeling well?" Darcy was concerned for his wife's health.

"I am well. It was only a pained back. I walked around for a while to ease the pain." Elizabeth knew what he was thinking automatically. "But I returned to our bed straightaway. I did not wander from this room." Darcy gave her a reproachful look, but softened.

"Darling, I fear I have some unpleasant news to deliver." Darcy took her hands.

"Pray, tell me quickly."

"Your family has arrived from Longbourn. Presently your mother and father are settling into their room and your sisters are entertaining themselves."

"Might I be allowed to remove myself from this bed to greet my father?" Elizabeth smiled and gave the most innocent look she could muster.

"Only if I am allowed to carry you there." Darcy remained stern, but smiled lovingly at his wife.

"Must you be so protective? I have hardly moved from this very bed for nearly two days! I need to see my father." Elizabeth was insistent at this point. She wanted to see her father.

"Lizzie, I will not have you falling when you are this close to your lying in. Please allow me, if just to relieve my own nerves." Darcy held her hand softly, massaging her palm with his thumb.

"If you must..." Elizabeth knew it was of no use to fight what her husband insisted on.

Darcy helped Elizabeth to get dressed and gently lifted her from the bed to carry her. It astounded him how light she was at nearly full term. He walked down the hall to the nearest common room and set her down on the couch. When she was comfortable, Darcy sent for her family to be brought to the room. A few minutes later Elizabeth's family came through the doors. Mrs. Bennett rushed to Elizabeth's side in a complete fuss over her daughter. She made a fuss over Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy excused himself to allow his wife some privacy with her family.

"Oh Lizzie! My poor nerves have been in such a fuss since we learned that you were with child!" Mrs. Bennett crooned around Elizabeth, touching her stomach and fixing her hair.

"I am perfectly well mama. There is really nothing to fret about. Mr. Darcy has made sure that I am in the utmost care at all times."

"I was sure of that Lizzie, but I was not entirely sure that you would take precaution to ensure a son would be born."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Mama...that is ridiculous..."

"Oh but it isn't! Had I been told long ago, one of your sisters might have been a son. Lady Lucas told me of these precautions. Her own daughter used them before her own child was born and it turned out to be male."

"Charlotte had a son because she conceived a son, not because of some silly wives tales."

"Tell me Lizzie, have you been eating well?"

"Yes. My appetite has not changed." Elizabeth was now confused. "Mama, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Lizzie darling, have you..._been_ with Mr. Darcy since you conceived your child?" Mrs. Bennett lowered her voice.

"What kind of preposterous question is that?" Elizabeth was angry that she would even bring that subject up. It was not proper to talk of such things, though she and Jane had numerous conversations about it in their private talks.

"Lizzie, it is a perfectly rational question. If you are with Mr. Darcy before your child is born, if the babe is a boy he will see your husband's..." Mrs. Bennett paused for lack of a decent word, "_thing _and be terrified of what he will become and change to a daughter."

"There is no evidence that such a thing ever happens. That notion is of your own creation mama. Even Jane will tell you that those things are not true." Elizabeth tried to be civil with her mother.

Mrs. Bennett quickly lost interest in her arguement with her second daughter as Jane came into the room with little Beth tottling behind her. All the women were taken with Jane's beautiful child, so Elizabeth got a few moments with her beloved father. He stood up and walked over to his favorite daughter, sitting in the chair next to her own. Elizabeth looked over at her father and smiled. She felt as if she had not seen him in ages. She leaned over and hugged his neck.

"Lizzie, my precious Lizzie." He wrapped his arms around her to hug her.

"How are you feeling papa?" Elizabeth sat back to look her father in the eyes.

"I am well, but the true question is how are you?" His gaze fell to her stomach.

Elizabeth laid her hand on her stomach and smiled. "We are both well. You need not fear for my husband has made sure that we are both protected and in good health."

"Good man." Mr. Bennett was happy to see his daughter was well looked after during her duration of pregnancy.

* * *

Father and daughter talked for a while longer about the latest books they had read and news they had heard. Elizabeth even told him of Lady Catherine's visit and subsequent removal from Pemberley. Mr. Bennett nodded in approval of Darcy's actions toward his aunt. Everyone knew the sort of vile woman Lady Catherine was. Her view was that if she should suffer, then everyone else must as well. A short time later, Mr. Darcy rejoined them, bringing Mr. Bingley with him as well. Everyone became busy with their afternoon distractions. Mary and Kitty engaged in playing with their niece, Beth, who adored the attention. The men began a game of cards while Mrs. Bennett sat in a corner, sewing a design on a cloth. Jane and Elizabeth were left to their own distraction. Quickly and quietly, they moved to Elizabeth's private parlor three doors down from the common room. Though Elizabeth was not supposed to walk, she figured that once wouldn't be enough to do any harm. She sat down in her chair and Jane closed the door. They giggled at sneaking away so easily. Once they were calm, they began talking like they always had done. 

"The questions mama asked me were ridiculous!"

"I overheard. She does not really comprehend the word 'confident' as far as keeping her voice down. Those were the exact same she asked me before Beth was born. She is adament that we do not end up like her, with five daughters and no sons."

"Honestly, I would not mind having all daughters. We grew up with only sisters and Darcy has made it a point to tell me that he does not care if this child is a male or female. I've seen how he dotes of Georgiana and I believe that our daughter would be no different." Elizabeth rested her hands on her stomach, now fully protruding from under her skirts.

"What if it is a son?"

"Then I shall welcome him with just as much joy. So long as my child is healthy, it matters not if it is a son or daughter."

"Charles and I felt the same before Beth was born. Now, she is the light of our lives and we would not have it any other way. Caroline insisted we try right away for a son, but we wanted time to spend only with Beth before we considered another child." Jane poured some tea for both of them and handed Elizabeth a cup.

"I'm positive Darcy and I will feel the same once we meet the child who has, I'm sure, rearranged the entire inside of my body."

Both sisters looked at one another and laughed. Elizabeth felt more strong kicks from her little one within. They continued talking about how different their lives had become than they were nearly four years ago. Neither of them would change anything for the world. Elizabeth wondered to herself how she could love someone so much she had not even met. This child would change everything for her and Darcy, but in ways they had longed to know. She often pondered what kind of mother she would be. Certainly she did not want to be like her own mother, often times overbearing, but in some ways she did want to be like her mother.

There had been a time, years ago, when her mother had been the kind of mother every child would want to have. It was right after Kitty's birth, when Elizabeth and Jane were three and five. Mary was barely a year old. Elizabeth remembered her mother taking them out for walks by the pond in the morning, showing them the ducks and geese. During the afternoons, while Kitty and Mary napped, she would sit in their common room and sew while the elder two children played on the floor. Often times, she would even read to them fables and fairy tales. That was the kind of mother Elizabeth wished to be to her children, not the woman her mother became when Elizabeth was nearly twelve. She began pressing the importance of marriage on Jane, who was fourteen at the time, and Elizabeth as well. At every party or dinner from that year on, she would point out the eligable young men of fortune to them. Both sisters thought it annoying, but Jane never said anything as she was the obiedient child. From that point on, Elizabeth detached herself from her mother and began seeking her father's attention. He taught her how to think for herself and gave her books to read as often as she liked. They became inseparable as a father/daughter duo.

* * *

Elizabeth and Jane were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. They bid the person enter. Darcy walked through the door with a stern look on his face. Elizabeth knew she was in trouble. Jane excused herself to give her sister and her husband some privacy, shutting the door behind her. Guiltily, Elizabeth smiled at her husband as he strode across the room to sit next to her. She knew that he would not be too angry with her because of her present condition. At most, she expected a verbal warning. As Darcy sat down, he looked at his wife and immediately all anger he held faded. He could not stay angry at his beloved wife, especially because she carried their firstborn child. 

"Lizzie, you cannot keep walking about and disappearing when I'm not watching." He took her hands.

"I apologize Darcy. I did not intend to worry you. Do not fret, I was only with Jane and walked a very short distance before sitting down. Jane made sure that I was well."

"But I do worry, not only for your health but the health of our soon to be born child." Darcy caressed the side of Elizabeth's face and kissed her forehead.

"I am but two weeks from lying in. The physician said that walking now might help when it comes time for birthing our child." Elizabeth was not giving up the arguement this time.

Darcy nodded in agreement. "Before your next walk, please allow me to know. I might wish to come along to spend time with you."

"You may spend time with me any time you wish." Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed him. "I would adore walking with you."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Of course."

"I love you Lizzie." He bent down and kissed her belly. "And I love you as well."

"We both love and adore you." Elizabeth brought his lips back to hers and claimed them as her own.

With one swift motion, Darcy swept Elizabeth into his arms and carried her back to their bedchamber. He ordered that their dinner be brought to them. However rude it was considered to leave their guests unattended, Darcy did not seem to care. All he cared about was his wife and child at the moment. Jane and Bingley, more than anyone, would understand his worry and continue on with dinner downstairs with the others. Darcy and Elizabeth remained upstairs the rest of the evening, content to be in each other's company. They changed into their night clothes and laid together in their bed. Darcy traced patterns on Elizabeth's stomach, causing their child to move about and Elizabeth to giggle. Her smile lit up the room with joy. Darcy gazed into her eyes, which glowed honey colored in the candlelight, and saw all the happiness in the world. Elizabeth had been the only woman that ever made him feel this way. Her smile made him feel like he wanted to protect her from every evil imaginable. She was the queen of his life.

Elizabeth watched Darcy trace the patterns on her stomach, causing their child to flutter and move about. Watching him do this made her feel infinitely happy. Most people who knew Fitzwilliam Darcy would not expect him to be happily married and anxiously awaiting the birth of his first child. They would expect him to be married for social and financial reasons, to secure his family's continued dominant status. Frankly, five years ago, Elizabeth would have expected the same of him. No one really saw Darcy's true nature but Elizabeth and his sister, Georgiana. Outwardly, he put up a front of stern hostility, but inwardly he was a deeply caring man who loved more fiercely than anyone Elizabeth had ever known. It took her a year to see this, but when she did, she found that she loved him just as deeply. Elizabeth could not imagine loving anyone else, nor did she want to. Their love was endless.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yay...another chapter successfully written within a month...less than two weeks actually! Thank you for your continued support through reviews. I appreciate each one. Keep them coming! Your faithful servant,  
Vampirediva07**


	9. Sweet Child Of Mine

The next two weeks were literally hell on earth for Elizabeth Bennett Darcy. Her lying in drew nearer with every day that passed. Unfortunately, Lydia and Wickham did arrive with their entire brood of now four children. The youngest, another daughter named Sarah, had just barely passed her first month of life. For Elizabeth's sake, her entire family with the exception of Jane and Bingley, were kept at bay on the other side of the house. The stress of it all could have sent her into an early labor, which no one wanted, especially Darcy. Elizabeth was now confined to strict bed rest with little to no movement save to bathe and change her clothing. Being that she enjoyed walking, confinement was absolute torture for Elizabeth. However, for the health of her baby, she would do anything. Darcy and Jane alternated to keep her company so that she would not grow bored. Jane provided sisterly comfort that Darcy could not understand, such has having the empathy for a woman who is having a child. That Darcy could never comprehend as he was male and completely incapable of bearing a child. The only thing he could do was stand by and offer Elizabeth the comforts only a husband could.

It was only when Elizabeth went into labor that things began to become crazy around Pemberley. She went into labor in the early hours of the morning, waking from an unrestful sleep with a dull pain in her lower abdomen and back. Darcy woke with her as well, massaging her back to keep her as comfortable as possible and whispering endearments into his wife's ear. That sufficed to keep Elizabeth in good spirits. When dawn broke, the physician was sent for immediately and Jane and Georgiana were summoned to the Darcy's bed chamber. Darcy would not leave his wife's side until he knew that she was taken care of. When the physician and midwife arrived, Darcy had to leave Elizabeth's side for the remainder of her labor. He remained right outside her door, refusing to budge from his spot until Elizabeth had delivered their child.

The rest of the family remained gathered in the library to wait for news on the child and Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennett sat in a chair, fanning herself and compaining of "her poor nerves" and other ailments. Bingley and Mr. Bennett engaged in a game of chess. Mary was content to sit in another chair and read a book. Kitty and Lydia sat in another corner, with Kitty listening to the latest of her younger sister's ramblings about married life and the complaints of having children. The elder Wickham children were playing on the floor. Lastly, Mr. Wickham stood by the window, gazing out over Pemberley with his youngest child secure in his arms. Previously he had never truly taken to any of his children, but Sarah was somehow different than his first three with Lydia. Her nature was calm and complacent, much like his own.

* * *

Several hours later, there was still no news on Elizabeth's condition or if a baby had been born. Darcy still sat in his spot outside the door, refusing to budge. He was determined to stay put should his wife need him for anything. Twice Mrs. Reynolds came by to ask if he needed anything, but he said no. While there, he could hear Elizabeth's cries of pain from inside their room. He knew what it was doing to her to bring their child into the world. Inwardly, he wanted to burst in the room and take all her pain away, but he knew that was not possible. Inside the room, Elizabeth was wearing out and her stamina was depleting quickly. Her chestnut curls stuck to her forehead from sweating and her body was growing weak. With Jane and Georgiana on either side of her, she was able to grasp their hands and push down. With every push, Elizabeth could feel her strength diminishing. The midwife and physician were both encouraging her to push just a little more. 

"I cannot!" Elizabeth was exhausted.

"Elizabeth, look at me." Jane directed her sister's attention. "You can bring this child into the world. You must, for Darcy and for yourself! Keep hold of my hand and do not let go. I am not going to leave your side."

Georgiana reassuringly squeezed Elizabeth's other hand as well. Through the door she could also hear her husband's voice trying to reassure her.

"Elizabeth, you are strong!"

"I want Darcy here with me, beside me!" Elizabeth's request was unheard of.

"That is entirely improper for him to be in here. I am sorry Mrs. Darcy." The midwife delivered the response Elizabeth knew would happen.

"I do not care if it is proper! I need him! Jane, please...I beg of you." Elizabeth looked at her sister with tears in her eyes.

Jane looked to the physician who nodded. She walked over to the door and opened it. Darcy was waiting expectantly right outside. When she beckened him to come in, he was slightly confused that she did not hold an infant in her arms yet. Quickly and without hesitation he went to Elizabeth's side. Georgiana gave up her spot so that her brother could be with his wife. Darcy grabbed Elizabeth's hand affectionately and kissed it. Seeing that it was her husband at her side, Elizabeth tension eased somewhat. Though she was unsure if she could find the strength to push their baby into the world. She bared down a few more times and pushed with all her might, but it still was not enough.

"Darcy, I haven't the strength to bring our child into the world!" She was nearly in tears.

"Elizabeth, you h_ave_ the strength in you." Darcy whispered into his wife's ear. "I have seen it many times. The first time you rejected me, when my aunt confronted you about engagment to me, during our engagement when all seemed to fall apart, after losing our first child, the unwelcome visit of my aunt while you were with child, and now this labor. If I were physcially able, I would gladly take this burden from you."

The words from her husband somehow renewed Elizabeth's strength. Holding Darcy's and Jane's hands, she was able to bare down and push as hard as she could. A moment later, she heard the most beautiful sound in the world: the cry of her baby. Elizabeth looked down to find her squalling infant lying on her belly. The baby was pink and wrinkly with whisps of dark brown hair on the crown of its head. Tears of joy fell down Elizabeth's cheeks. It was a moment that was perfect beyond words. Darcy stared on in awe of their child as the midwife took the baby to clean it up. The physician saw to Elizabeth's condition and began to clean up. Two servants were called in to help change the sheets of the bed and assist Elizabeth in changing. Once she was clean and comfortable, Darcy bent over and kissed Elizabeth's brow in gratitude for what his wife had just given him. Jane and Georgiana excused themselves from the room to tell the rest of the family of the new arrival, leaving Elizabeth and Darcy to meet their newborn. After the baby was cleaned up, the midwife presented the child to Mr. Darcy, who took the bundle with great care.

"He is, perhaps, the most beautiful newborn I've ever laid eyes on." The midwife complimented the baby.

"He?" Mr. Darcy did not know the sex of the baby he held in his arms.

"Yes sir, 'tis a healthy boy."

Darcy's eyes met the eyes of his son for the first time. They were the same kind eyes Elizabeth had, curious and full of life. It was a humbling experience for the proud man to look into the eyes of a child, his child, for the first time. He saw such innocence in them and love. Immediately he vowed to teach his son what kind of gentleman to be, one that would look beyond rank and circumstance to the person within. Fitzwilliam Darcy found his greatest accomplishment. It was neither money or possessions, nor power or land. His greatest accomplishment lay right in his arms. He thought of all the things he wanted to teach his son when he grew older as he held him in his arms. Finally, it was Elizabeth's voice that brought him our of his daydream.

"Darcy, might I see our child?" Her voice was soft and tender.

Darcy brought the baby to his mother, who took him into her arms with great love and caution. Gazing down at her son, she smiled and caressed his cheek softly. Darcy could not help but smile at the scene he was watching. It was surreal that they finally had a child to hold in their arms. After tragedy had stolen their first from them, he did not think it possible to see Elizabeth so happy again. Now she was smiling and in complete adoration of their son. Their son. The child they had created together out of love and devotion to one another. He was someone that proved that they loved one another with all of their hearts.

"How can you love someone so much that you have just met?" Elizabeth kissed the baby's forehead.

"You know...I don't know. He favors your beauty very much, Elizabeth." Darcy smiled.

"Well, he still favors you in other ways. He has the same nose and ears." Elizabeth gazed at her son and then her husband.

"What shall we call him?" Darcy sat next to Elizabeth and gently rubbed his son's head.

"I haven't the slightest idea. What about Fitzwilliam, after his adoring father?"

"Actually, I was contemplating the name Bennett, after his grandfather who loves you beyond explanation." Darcy smiled at his wife who was in shock.

"I like it." She turned to her newborn. "Bennett Fitzwilliam Darcy. You are safe, you are warm, and you are loved."

The Darcys continued to watch over their son, accepting no visitors save Jane, Bingley, and Georgiana. They all gushed over the infant in his cradle, stating how perfect he was, while Darcy and Elizabeth sat nearby, proud parents. Later, after everyone had gone, the new family was alone in privacy. The trio settled in for the night, Bennett put into his cradle with his blanket wrapped around him. Elizabeth and Darcy snuggled into their own bed together, Darcy wrapping his arm softly around his wife's now flatter waist. It did not feel the same without their son within his wife, but he found that it was much more comforting to know that their son was now right near them should he need to be held.

A few hours later, Bennett soon became fussy and cried out in short shrieks. Elizabeth, during her pregnancy, had insisted that she would be the one to take care of their child on her own. So, she sat up and tended to her son, picking him up out of his bed into the comfort of her arms. A few moments later, Darcy woke to find Elizabeth nursing their son, humming a sweet lullaby to him. Knowing that she was not aware of him watching, he continued to gaze at his wife and child with love in his heart. He watched as she tenderly caressed the baby's cheeks as he suckled and slowly drifted to sleep. Never in another life would he trade this moment for any other. He was amazed at how easily Elizabeth could calm their son not even hours after his birth. Many years ago, it took ages for Georgiana's nurse to calm her when she was in a fit of hunger or unease. His father had told him that when he was an infant, Darcy's mother Anne had done very much the same thing for him that Elizabeth was now doing for their own son. In ways, Elizabeth reminded him of how loving his own mother was to him as a child. He knew how fortunate his son was to have Elizabeth for a mother.

Elizabeth placed Bennett back into his cradle and fixed her nightgown. She pulled the blankets around her once more and started to fall asleep. Gently, Darcy crept closer to his wife and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her neck in between her shoulder blades for he knew it was her favorite spot for him to kiss. She sighed in pleasure.

"I love you more dearly than you know." He whispered into her ear.

"And I you."

She snuggled closer to her husband, pressing her back against his stomach. In this position, she felt safe and loved beyond compare. The birth of their son had taken a toll on her, but it was one she was happy to pay again. Never had she known such love as she had for her newborn son. It was incomprehensable to anyone unless they had borne a child with a man they loved more than life itself. She knew that their son would change their lives like nothing ever had before. Marriage was a change, but creating, birthing, and raising a child was completely different than anything she had ever experienced before. As she drifted to sleep, she dreamed of all the things that she would teach their son. She dearly hoped he would love to read like her and would be a kind man like his father. For now, she was content in caring for him and loving him unconditionally as his mother. With that thought, she drifted to sleep comfortably in her husband's loving arms with their son sleeping safely in his cradle nearby.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Another chapter. Another Darcy added to the family. As of now, no one else knows the baby's name. The next chapter will come soon! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	10. Little Miracle

Bennett Darcy was barely a month old, but he was the center of everyone's life at Pemberley from his mother and father to his aunt and even the household servants. He was the pride and joy of his parents, who loved him with all of their hearts. Though he bore resemblance to his father, with his dark wispy hair and definite face shape, he had Elizabeth's kind eyes and wandering spirit. He loved to be carried around the house to see all of his surroundings. Elizabeth enjoyed walking and talking with him in her arms. She showed him the family portraits of his father and aunt with their own father years ago. And later in the day, she would read to him stories that she had loved in her own childhood, ones that her father had read to her at a very young age. Often, Darcy would pull himself away from working to come visit his wife and son. He very carefully held their son and walked around the room with him.

One afternoon Elizabeth was just waking Bennett up from his nap to feed him when Darcy came into the room in a particularly content mood. He walked over to his wife and son, kissing them both. Elizabeth sat down in her chair and proceeded with the feeding. Bennett sucked greedily, paying no mind to his parents whatsoever. Darcy came and sat next to his wife, caressing the back of the baby's head as he fed.

"It seems that he grows more each day."

"Indeed. Soon you shall be teaching him how to ride a horse. He will become more attached to you than me." Elizabeth sighed and gazed at the baby.

"No. He shall never love either of us more than the other. You shall teach him the things I haven't the patience to teach, such as reading. He loves the stories you read to him."

"But he is hardly more than a month in this life! How do you know if he cares for them or not?" Elizabeth laughed.

"He is our son, so he will become like both of us. He is content when you read to him." Darcy smiled at his wife.

Bennett soon fell asleep, content and full. Elizabeth laid him back in his cradle and kissed his forehead. Then she and Darcy left his nursery to go down the hall to the library to spend some time together. The last month had drained the amount of time alone they got to spend with one another, so every stolen moment was precious. They sat down on the plush, red velvet couch and Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder, content to be near her husband. It was a quiet moment for the two of them that they cherished. Darcy had made sure that Elizabeth did not overdo things after the birth of their son, limiting her activities such as walking the grounds of Pemberley and making sure that she slept enough through the night. Often times he would wake when Bennett would stir in the cradle next to their bed and pick him up to calm him into restful sleep. Only when he needed to be fed did he wake his wife. It was a gift that Elizabeth was thankful for. She had heard stories of husbands who left all the parenting up to the wife and that is not how she wanted to raise their children. Elizabeth wanted Darcy to be involved in their children's lives, caring for them and loving them just as she did. What was better was that Darcy wanted to be a part and be there for his child and any children they had in the future. To him, his son was the most precious gift Elizabeth could have ever given him, aside from her love.

In the evening, after dinner, Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed and spent time rocking Bennett back and forth while singing a soft lullaby to him. His curious eyes wandered around until they focused on her, as if he recognized her right away as his mother. Elizabeth smiled at her son lovingly and rubbed his cheek softly, lulling him to sleep. Knowing he was asleep, she put him down in the cradle next to the bed and walked over to her vanity and began pulling down her hair. Darcy walked in a short time later, muttering something to himself and unbuttoning his shirt collar. Elizabeth turned around to face her husband, concerned about what he was muttering. He seemed upset about something.

"Is something vexing you?" Her words were sweet and innocent as she turned around to face her husband.

"Nothing of consequence. Just a vile letter I received today from my aunt." Darcy continued to unbutton his shirt and pull it off.

"What ever did it say to make you so abashed?" Elizabeth's interest was peaked.

"She demands to meet her grand-nephew promptly and wishes to make an announcement. An invitation has been extended for us to visit Rosings."

"Even under the events and circumstances of our previous meeting?" Elizabeth was untrusting.

"No. She bids that I come alone with our son." Darcy face was stern and solemn. "But I promise you Lizzie, I will not have it."

Elizabeth knew Lady Catherine could not have forgiven her so easily, much less at all. That woman was more beligerent and threatening than anyone Elizabeth had ever come across in her entire life. It was against Lady Catherine's wishes that Darcy had chose to marry Elizabeth for love. In her grand design she had wished he would marry her daughter, Miss Anne DeBourgh, who was sickly and always in poor health, stating that it was his mother's final dying wish that their two families unite. Truth be told, Elizabeth felt pity for Anne, for she was just a pawn in her mother's schemes to unite their family with the Darcy family, cement in marriage. Her plotting had not shown fruitful when Darcy chose Elizabeth over Anne and over his family's expectation. He abandoned all sort of social ladder when it came to Elizabeth. Their marriage was one of the most unconventional since it was united in love and not social or financial standing like most were. Since their marriage, they had been the happiest couple in all of England. The birth of their child just strengthened their bond.

"What will you do then?" Elizabeth looked at her husband.

"I will not go. I refuse to bend to her will for I am the head of this family."

"Fitzwilliam, you know what damage that will cause!"

"I care not! Lizzie, you know that I would do anything for you and our son, even if it means severing certain family ties that threaten either one of you."

"How shall we handle the situation then?" Elizabeth was curious of her husband's intentions to thwart his aunt's wishes.

"I shall send word that Bennett is not near old enough to travel and too young for visitors. She knows she is not welcome at Pemberley after the incident while you were with child. I will not have her anywhere near our son."

"You truly are too wonderful for words!" Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck lovingly.

"I only do these things for my family. You and Bennett are my life, Lizzie and I adore both of you more than you'll ever know." Darcy kissed her forehead.

"Sometimes I don't think I deserve you." She rested her head on his shoulder, but he lifted her chin to bring her eyes to his.

"Do not ever think that Lizzie because sometimes it is I who is not worthy of your love. You have given me everything and I could not possibly be happier than I am right now with you."

Elizabeth sighed contently and laid her head back down on his shoulder. Darcy wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. It was moments like this that always reassured Elizabeth that Darcy could never fall out of love with her. He was the only man she had ever loved or would ever love in her life. They were together through any stuggle life decided to throw at them. Still, at the back of her mind, Elizabeth could not help but think Lady Catherine had some sort of plan to dissolve their happiness. She knew that Anne was still unmarried, so Catherine sought to marry her off as soon as possible so that a child could be produced. Elizabeth thought it a horrible reason to marry off one's daughter in that manner.

Her own mother sought to marry off all four of her sisters to men of good wealth. She succeeded with Jane, although Jane married Bingley for love and not money. Elizabeth was the counter to all her mother's ideals. She married Darcy not for his money, but for the intense love they shared for one another. Then Lydia marrying Wickham was the family disgrace. Now all who remained unmarried at home were Kitty and Mary. Elizabeth knew her mother was pressing on Kitty firmly to be flirtatious at parties and rebuking Mary for her own shyness and unwillingness to interact with men. Truth be told, Elizabeth thought Mary to be the wisest of her younger sisters. Where Kitty and Lydia persued men, Mary sought knowledge in books and how to play the pianoforte, which she now could beautifully beyond anyone's expectations. She was the younger sister after Elizabeth's own heart. They had read books together under the trees when they were much younger and talked about all sorts of things. Elizabeth knew Mary felt isolated during the years when Kitty and Lydia had been companions and she and Jane had, leaving Mary alone as the exact middle sister. Now she felt horrible for doing such a thing to her younger sister.

Elizabeth's thoughts and comfort in Darcy's arms were short lived as Bennett woke from his sleep, fretful and hungry. The couple broke from one another's arms and tended to their son, Darcy lifting him out of his cradle, kissing his forehead gently before handing him to Elizabeth. Immediately she cradled him close and began humming a lullaby to soothe the baby while she sat down with him. Within moments he was contentedly feeding while Elizabeth watched him lovingly. Darcy sat down next to her, gazing in awe at the baby and wondering how he could have created something so beautiful. His family truly was now his purpose in life. Elizabeth and Bennett meant the world to him and nothing could change that, not even his contemptuous aunt who was hellbent on destroying one of the most joyful things in his life, his marriage. Darcy pondered his options silently as Elizabeth continued humming a soft lullaby to their infant. Nearly an hour later, the baby was sleeping again and Elizabeth put him back in his cradle, pulling a soft blanket around him. Darcy stood up next to her and they watched their son sleep.

"He is so innocent and helpless," Elizabeth murmured.

"I would never allow any harm to come to either of you."

"I do not want your aunt anywhere near our son. Please, Fitzwilliam if there is some way you could prevent her from ever getting near him." Elizabeth had never pleaded with Darcy about anything like this before.

"She shall never lay eyes on our son if I can help it Lizzie. I promise you. For far too long she has poisoned this family with her sour disposition and I will not have the next generation of Darcys exposed to her outrages."

Elizabeth sighed in relief and rested her head on her husband shoulder as they watched their sleeping son. His stomach rose and fell with every little breath he took. Little Bennett did not know exactly how much of a miracle he was to his parents. They had waited for so long to have a child and lived through a miscarriage, which devastated them. Bennett Darcy was the blessing that they had been waiting for. As he slept, his parents watched on with love and adoration. They were a family and always would be, no matter what others might try and do to destroy it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took longer to post than normal...college takes over after a while! I apologize that this is just a filler for now. I'll try and post more later.**


	11. Beautiful Moments

The next few months passed placidly at Pemberley. Bennett continued to grow at a steady pace, passing several milestones, including sitting up on his own and rolling over. Elizabeth and Darcy watched on with complete joy as their son accomplished these small feats. Since his birth, the Darcys' priorities had completely changed. Visitors were kept to a minimum for fear of the baby intercepting an infection or other illness and to keep Lady Catherine at bay. The only frequent visitors allowed were Jane and Bingley, Charlotte, Mr. Collins, and their son Lucas, and Colonel Fitzwilliam. All adored the youngest member of the Darcy family and payed wonderful compliments to his parents, which were graciously accepted.

Elizabeth spent her days taking care of Bennett and tending to her duties as a wife and mother. She had never felt so happy in her life as when she looked at her son. He was living proof of the love she had for Darcy. Bennett was the baby she had longed for when Jane gave birth to Beth, but feared she might never have after the miscarriage. He was the most precious thing Darcy could have ever given her. Years ago, Elizabeth might have despised the thought of becoming a wife and mother because of how much her own mother forced the opinion of it on her. Now, she couldn't imagine her life otherwise. Darcy was the most loving husband she could ever want and together they had brought a son into the world. She was happy to finally know the little one who, for months, had kicked every inch of her insides. Now he was a vibrant, healthy, precious baby boy that brought joy to his parents' lives.

Perhaps Elizabeth's favorite time of day was early morning, when the mist was still on the lawn and the sun was just rising over the horizon. She woke and slipped out of her and Darcy's bedchamber and walked to the nursery. When she came in, little Bennett was already awake and waiting for her. Lifting him out of his cradle, she kissed his forehead gently.

"You are an early riser too, I see." She cooed at her son.

When they sat down in the rocker, Bennett made a clicking noise with his tongue, indicating his hunger. Elizabeth unbuttoned her nightgown and allowed him to begin nursing. As he nursed, she rocked slowly back and forth, humming a soft tune. It was a quiet time for mother to spend with her son before anyone else was awake in the household. Elizabeth always insisted on taking care of her child without the help of a nurse or nanny. She wanted to bond with her child and develop a relationship much like she shared with her father, open and honest. Darcy, despite his own upbringing, agreed with her and wished to share the same relationship with his son. Just as she was thinking about her husband, he quietly slipped into the nursery and walked over to the rocker. He stood behind it with a soft smile on his face upon seeing his wife and child. For a while, he just stood there, watching over his family with love. Soon, Bennett was asleep once more, so Elizabeth rebuttoned her nightgown and cradled him close as she stood up. Mr. Darcy walked over and took the infant out of her arms gently, so not to wake him. The baby stirred for a moment before drifting back to sleep. Elizabeth kissed the crown of his head.

"He is rather content when he sleeps, is he not?"

"That he is." Darcy held his son close, fearing that the small child would fall out of his arms. "He favors you very much."

"I pray he will become like his father when he grows older." Elizabeth smiled.

"And what, pray tell, kind of man is that?" Darcy grinned slightly as he put their son into his cradle, pulling the blanket up to the infant's chest.

"A good man, loving and gentle." Elizabeth stood over the cradle, looking down at Bennett. "Fitzwilliam..."

"Yes Lizzie."

"I have been thinking..."

"A dangerous thing for you to do, my love." Darcy teased. "Please tell me your thoughts."

"I look at Bennett with so much love in my heart. I am overjoyed to have a son as wonderful as him, but I cannot help but feel as if a part of my heart is absent."

"What ever do you mean?"

"I see Jane with little Beth and even Lydia with her daughters. There is a part of me, buried in my heart, that wishes to attain what they have and I have not."

"Is what you desire another child, a daughter?" Darcy took her hands into his own.

"Indeed, but one could hardly blame a woman who was raised with four sisters." Elizabeth gazed into the eyes of her husband, almost pleading with him.

"Perhaps in time. Lizzie, I do not wish for you to risk your health so soon after Bennett's birth. You are only just well enough to stay out of our bed during the day. I want you in full health."

Elizabeth was immediately discouraged.

"But, I do give my word as your husband that when the time is right, we will try and conceive again." Darcy kissed Elizabeth's lips softly.

"Pray not all affection is forbidden?" Elizabeth pulled away and cast a seducing look at her husband. "I find your presence next to me is quite comforting before sleeping."

* * *

Elizabeth entangled her fingers with Darcy's, leading him from the nursery down the hall to their own bedchambers for it was still fairly early in the morning hours and no one in the house was yet awake. When they reached the door, Darcy leaned over and picked up Elizabeth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling safe and secure in his arms. He walked four strides across the room before reaching their bed and gently placed Elizabeth under the sheets. A moment later he joined her and pulled her closer to him, kissing the back of her neck softly. His arm remained wrapped around her waist. Elizabeth loved the feeling of just lying with her husband. It was as if they were untouchable by anyone else. These were their most intimate of moments, where they were no longer Mr. and Mrs. Darcy as they were to everyone in the house, but simply Fitzwilliam and Lizzie. 

"I could lie like this forever with you." Elizabeth sighed.

"As could I, my love. For when I am with you, I find that it is impossible to be anyone but my truest self." He lowered his voice to a gentle whisper. "You know me better than anyone, Lizzie."

"And you know me more than even Jane. I did not ever think it possible that anyone could know me better than Jane." She smiled lovingly, turning over her shoulder to look into her husband's eyes.

"Yet, you still somehow find a way to astound me Lizzie. How could I have been so fortunate to have married such a wonderous woman?" Darcy brushed back her curls and kissed her forehead.

Elizabeth completely turned over to face Darcy. "Tis I who is the fortunate one. You have done far more for my family than anyone could have done. I owe not only my happiness to you, but that of Jane's as well."

"Only because I love you."

Darcy's hand rested on her waist as he continued to gaze into her eyes. In the dim light of the morning, he admired his wife from head to toe. He never thought it possible to love someone so much until he met Elizabeth. From the moment he met her, he was continually intrigued by her intelligence and wit. Until he had met Elizabeth, there had been no one that could match him in any intellectual conversation. Not even Bingley, his closest friend, could force Darcy to think above anything he already knew. Elizabeth challenged him in ways no one else could before. She was unlike any woman he had ever met nor would ever meet. He had never truly believed in unexpected love until Elizabeth happened. He needed no more proof of their love than moments like this, moments where he could just wrap his arms around Elizabeth and hold her. Inwardly, he prayed his younger sister Georgiana would find as much happiness in her own future marriage as he had.

They laid there for another two hours, uninterrupted by anyone in the house. It was as if time had frozen and all stood still just for them to be with one another. Darcy did drift off for a few moments, leaving Elizabeth to her own thoughts. She traced her husband's outline with her eyes, rememorizing every feature of his face, his scent, and even the pattern of his breathing. Elizabeth was suddenly taken back to a time when she was doing this very thing just after her marriage to Darcy. They had been married for almost a week and were still in London on their honeymoon, staying at the Darcy summer home. One night they lie in their bed, Mr. Darcy sleeping soundly with the sheets pooled around his waist, leaving his chest bare. Elizabeth was awake, lying on her stomach and facing him. Mesmerized by his breathing, she just stared at her new husband. She wanted to remember every little thing about him, all the curls on his head, every conture on his body, and his intoxicating scent. As she was doing this, he stirred and opened his eyes to hers.

_"Lizzie darling, pray what are you doing?" _

_"I wish to remember everything about you."_

_"Everything? I do not understand how you could."_

_"It is not possible to remember everything, but some things I could."_

Darcy looked at her quizically.

_"The way you only smile when you are around myself or Georgiana, how gentle your eyes really are, and how your heart..." _She placed her hand against his bare chest. _"beats similarly to my own."_

_"Then I have memories of my own about you, my love."_ Darcy gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself.

_"Pray tell, what might those be?" _Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and smiled.

_"When you smile, your cheeks have small indents, how curious and loving your eyes always are, your brilliant mind, and..." _He leaned in and kissed her lips."...your kiss is so innocent that the angels in Heaven could not rival it."

* * *

Elizabeth remembered that night well, though it was three years previous. That night, many nights before it, and many after it had made her the happiest woman alive. She had a loving husband, a healthy son, and so many other blessings in her own life. The only possible problem was the fact that Lady Catherine still proved to be a looming threat over her and Darcy's happiness. For the time being, she decided to not concern herself with issues that could be dealt with later. She was living in the moment with her husband, the love of her life. A few moments later, he opened his eyes to her and smiled. She snuggled her body closer to his, feeling the warmth of his skin radiate to her own, bringing her a sense of security. Nothing in the world could have made her feel unsafe with Darcy holding her close. The sun was rising just above the horizon, bringing light into their room through the sheer curtains covering the windows. Elizabeth looked into Darcy's deep brown eyes and smiled. Before their marriage, she had never known such happiness as she knew now. Inwardly she laughed at something she had said to Jane. 

"Only the deepest love will persuade me into matrimony which is why I shall end up an old maid."

Looking into Darcy's eyes, she knew how untrue the last part of her statement was. The deepest love had persuaded her into matrimony and she was most definitely not going to be an old maid. Darcy smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. Their moment was short-lived as the squalling of an infant was heard from down the hall. Elizabeth slid off the bed, but Darcy followed.

"Allow me to calm him." He grabbed her hand gently.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled, sitting back down onto their bed. Darcy walked out of the room and down the hall, leaving Elizabeth alone for a while. She sat on their bed for some time, just thinking about how truly blessed she was. A few minutes later, Darcy returned to their room, holding their son. Bennett was fast asleep against Darcy's chest, his little head crooked right under his father's chin. The baby's curls matched his father's almost perfectly and his little hands were balled into fists against Darcy's body. It was an all together perfect sight for Elizabeth to behold as he walked into the room, carefully so not to wake their son. Elizabeth got up and walked over to her husband, stopping to kiss the baby on his cheek before looking up at Darcy.

"I could not bare to put him down when he was sleeping so peacefully."

Elizabeth did not reply, but simply stroked the baby's cheek softly and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. This was truly a beautiful moment as they were a family. Her husband always continued to surprise her with the little things he did that most men of his station would not even think about doing. Elizabeth remained close to her husband and son, the two most important men in her life besides her father and for the rest of the day, the little family remained secluded in Mr. and Mrs. Darcy's room together. Elizabeth and Darcy played with their son, laying him on the bed and tickling his feet and stomach.While spending time with her husband and son, Elizabeth realized how much she looked forward to a house filled with children and laughter. Her only fear was of losing another child to miscarriage. But, that worry was for the future. For now, she was content in losing herself in time with her family.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates in a while...college life and personal family conflicts have kept me from writing. I hope that this is alright. Reviews appreciated much! 


	12. Tragedy In The House of DeBourge

Elizabeth and Darcy looked down at their sleeping son, smiling. Today was his first birthday. Neither could believe that it had been a full year since Bennett had entered their lives. He had brought more joy to the Darcy household since his own father and aunt were born. Elizabeth remembered when he was just a helpless newborn, relying completely on her for everything he needed. Now he was crawling everywhere in the house and was able to pull himself up from the ground. His eyes remained unchanged from birth, yet his hair grew more unruly like his mother's with dark curls at the base of his neck. He was even babbling a few words, including his first words, "mama" and "papa". It truly was a precious time to be in the Darcy's home.

"Should we wake him? He is in such a peaceful slumber."

"A few moments longer should not hurt." Elizabeth smiled.

Indeed, within a few minutes, Bennett was stirring and waking up. Elizabeth bent over and picked him up. Upon being picked up by his mother, the little boy smiled and giggled. He clapped his hands in delight of seeing both of us parents waking him up. Darcy grinned at his son's apparant joy. His wife and son were a sight that he would forever treasure. Never had he imagined that something so simple as family would make him as happy as he had become the last four years of his life. Marrying Elizabeth and the birth of their son had made him the richest man, not materialistically, in the world. His thoughts were interrupted by Bennett reaching out for him.

"I think someone wishes to greet his father." Elizabeth laughed and kissed Bennett's forehead.

"Well then." Darcy reached out and took Bennett into his arms. "Good morning to you too my boy."

Darcy spun around in a circle, causing Bennett to squeal with laughter. It was a game that the two of them would play from time to time. Elizabeth was delighted to see her husband and son bonding as a father and son should. She hoped that bond would continue to grow throughout her son's childhood and into his adult years, creating a firm foundation for their son to build his own morals on. They intended to teach him how to become a true gentleman of society and not like that of other men of great wealth who were selfish and spoiled. Bennett would be spoiled, but with love and great care from his family and those close to him, such as his godparents Jane and Bingley.

Elizabeth rejoined her husband and son in the morning play, tickling Bennett's bare feet and causing a fit of giggles and smiles to erupt from him. After a few moments, Darcy set him down on the floor, allowing him to grasp both of his fingers with his tiny fists. With the help of his father, Bennett took a few unsure steps towards Elizabeth, who crouched down to the floor. After a moment of uncertainty, the little boy walked the rest of the way to his waiting mother. She scooped him up into her arms and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Mama!" Bennett giggled and buried his face into her neck.

Darcy joined his wife and son, holding them both close to him. A knock came at the door a moment later, interrupting the family's moment. They bid the visitor enter. Mrs. Reynolds walked in and bowed before her master and mistress. When she rose, she began to speak.

"I'm sorry to intrude Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, but there is an urgent message that has only just arrived." She handed Mr. Darcy a letter with the seal of Rosings stamped upon it. Elizabeth winced at what would follow.

Mrs. Reynolds excused herself and left while Darcy opened the letter. He read it quickly and sat down in the nearest chair, pressing his forehead to his hand. Elizabeth put Bennett back into his cradle, kissing his head, and walked over to her husband. Quietly, she knelt down beside him and took his hand with her own. Though she did not know what the letter contained, she did know that it was not good news for her husband to suddenly act like this. So she patiently waited for him to regain his composure before venturing into asking what was the matter. After a few moments, he did refold the letter and stick it into his jacket.

"Darling, might I inquire as to the urgent news?" She chose her words carefully, knowing her husband's temperament when it came to Rosings.

"It was from my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. He sends word of my lady cousin Anne's death and bids we come to Rosings immediately." Darcy was very somber.

"Anne has passed?" Elizabeth could not believe her ears.

"Indeed. From the trials of birthing her child, a daughter."

"A child? Anne was not married." Elizabeth's mouth fell open in shock.

"Nay, she was secretly wed just after Bennett's birth. That is why my aunt wished for me to come, hoping I would become jealous and leave you." Darcy was firm with his words on his aunt, but retained himself in the presence of his wife.

"Poor Anne! What of the child?" Elizabeth's concerns now rested with the infant daughter, whom she knew would be a pawn of her grandmother's schemes later in her life.

"It is yet to be decided. Anne's husband, a man of apparant ill repute, wants nothing to do with the child. Fitzwilliam wrote we should immediately come for the funeral in a few days time."

Elizabeth paused before speaking again. "William." She used one of her affectionate names for him. "I am terribly sorry for the loss of Anne. We shall go to Rosings if you wish and I shall hold my tongue in the presence of your aunt."

Darcy looked up and smiled slightly. "That might be of some difficulty for you, my dear."

"I shall manage." Elizabeth managed to smile back devilishly.

Darcy leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on the lips. She felt her body give in and at that moment she wanted to melt into his touch. But, they were interrupted by the wails of their son who was impatient for his parents' attention once more. Elizabeth stood up and walked over to him, lifting him out of the cradle once more. Bennett stopped crying as soon as he was in his mother's arms. She brought him over to his father and set the baby down in Darcy's lap. Darcy's spirits were lifted once more by his son's presence and he smiled down at Bennett.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed fine in the Darcy household. Georgiana played a song in honor of her nephew's first birthday and the entire family sat down to dinner together. Neither Darcy or Elizabeth made mention on the letter they had received earlier to anyone. They intended to tell Georgiana in private later and make arrangements to leave for Rosings in the morning. Towards the end of dinner, Bennett began to fuss, rubbing his eyes and wiggling about in Elizabeth's lap. Elizabeth excused herself from the table and took him back to the nursery, knowing he was tired and needed his rest. She sat down in the rocking chair, laying Bennett in her arms with his head in the crook of her arm. Bennett fussed and refused to sleep at first, but quickly sucumbed to sleep with a gentle lullaby from his mother and the rocking motion of the chair. Elizabeth smiled as she put him in his cradle and kissed his forehead lovingly. 

She walked back to her own chambers to find Darcy already there and waiting for her. Quickly she dressed for bed and came back. Darcy was sitting on their bed. He beckened she come closer to him. Elizabeth made her way closer to the bed and sat next to him. Upon looking into his eyes in the dim candlelight of the room, she could see his thoughts were elsewhere, but she could not blame him. Though he had no desire to ever marry Anne, he still did care for her as his cousin and childhood friend. Darcy had told stories of when he, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Anne would play together outside when Anne was well enough. He had described her as the most imaginative of anyone because she read so many books while she was sick. Elizabeth placed her hand on Darcy's as a gesture of comfort. Instead of moving away, he placed his other hand on top of her's. There were a few more moments of silence before either of them said anything.

"William?" Again using his intimate name.

"Yes Lizzie." He looked her in the eyes.

"I wish there were something I could do to comfort you." Her words were genuine and full of concern.

"But you are, my dear, already the greatest comfort to me." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

She rested her head on his shoulder lovingly, glad to be close to him. "When shall we leave for Rosings?"

"At first light." His voice was calm and reassuring. "Lizzie, I wish to speak with you on something rather important."

Elizabeth looked up and nodded for him to continue.

"Anne's daughter has been left in my aunt's care. You know what sort of woman she is. I do not wish for Anne's daughter to be raised in that environment. Anne would not want that for her own child because she suffered it far too long."

"What are we to do?"

"I had thought, with your approval, that we might take the child and bring it up in this household. She will be loved here."

Elizabeth could not believe her ears. "Darcy, I...I...I hardly know what to say." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

He suddenly became serious. "Lizzie, this will in no way cancel my promise to you. We will try and conceive another child. Please do not believe I would deny you that."

"No, no, no...it's not that at all. It is simply the fact that I had considered taking the child myself, but were not sure that you would agree." Elizabeth wiped her tears.

Darcy smiled. "We truly are of a similar mind, my dear."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled back. "I wish to raise her as our own child, with Bennett as her older brother."

"I would have nothing less."

"Do you know what Anne called her?"

"Fitzwilliam wrote that Anne's dying wish was that the baby's name be Emily..." He paused for a moment. "...after my mother."

"Shall we call her Emily Darcy or Emily DeBourge?"

"The DeBourge line ends with my aunt. We shall call her Emily Darcy.

Little else was said between Darcy and Elizabeth as they slipped under the blankets for the night. Darcy wrapped his arm around her waist protectively, but Elizabeth remained awake for a while longer, thinking. _How were they to raise this child after such tragic circumstances had taken her mother? What would they tell Emily when she asked questions?_ But the most burdening question of all was _How would they get the baby away from Lady Catherine? _After stuffing the questions to the back of her mind, she thought of the most positive thing: they would be bringing home a new baby. This excited Elizabeth immensely because it was the daughter she had always longed for. She thought of all the things she hoped to share with little Emily in the future. In her head she thought of how protective Bennett would be as a big brother and how they would play together. She knew that Emily would bring more joy to their household. But, in the depths of her heart, Elizabeth knew that she still longed to bear a daughter of her own with Darcy. He had renewed his promise to her and she knew he would keep his word, but it still troubled her mind that she would not be able to bear another child. It was a great burden she kept to herself. Small tears crept down from her eye to the tip of her nose and finally to the pillow below her head. She would never let Darcy see how much it effected her.

For now, she would rejoice in gaining Emily and mourn the death of Anne, with whom she had kept a secret correspondence for the last two years. After Elizabeth's marriage to Darcy, Anne had come to her and they began a friendship. One in which Anne shared her greatest secret to Elizabeth: she did not wish to marry for money or social status. Anne wanted the same thing Elizabeth had found: marriage for love. In their letters, Anne poured out her heart to Elizabeth about how horrible her mother treated her and how she forced her to do the things she never wanted to do and also how she had never wanted to marry Darcy because she respected and adored her cousin. Anne wrote of when she married the man named Arthur Jameson, the husband her mother picked out based on social status, and when she learned she was with child. Elizabeth wrote back, giving Anne courage and strength to make it through the pregnancy. Elizabeth never told Darcy of these letters, nor did she intend to. They were a woman to woman secret. Elizabeth recalled Anne's last letter, sent just before the letter arrived from Rosings announcing Anne's passing.

_My dearest friend Elizabeth,  
__The time draws closer now to when this child will be born, but my own health is weakening with every passing day. I know that I will not be here to raise my child. Arthur has shown no interest in this babe because I believe it to be a girl. Please make me the promise that you will raise my daughter, whom I am going to name Emily. I would want no one else but you, Elizabeth because you have shown me such kindness and compassion when no one else had. I know that she will be loved by you and Darcy, who was and is my favorite cousin. Promise me that someday you will tell Emily about me and that I loved her so much before she was even born. I pray that she will flourish in health and mind as I have not been able to in my own life. Thank you for all that you have done and said to me these last few years Elizabeth. I leave my daughter to you to love and raise as your own because I trust you. You are my closest and most true friend.  
Anne_

Elizabeth had promised Anne she would raise Emily as her own and she would keep that promise. It made her undeniably happy that Darcy had thought of it first for she could not explain the letters to him. She fell asleep remembering her last promise to Anne and prayed that she would know that little Emily would be taken care of and loved all of her life.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so late, but college is taking over my life...seriously! Please leave reviews, I appreciate every single one of them and they make my day!**


	13. Emily

Dawn came all too soon and Elizabeth found that Darcy was stirring. She was still half asleep in his warm embrace. It was growing harder and harder for her to let him let her go in order to get out of bed. She snuggled against him and was greeted with a loving kiss from Darcy on her cheek. They remained there for a while longer before Darcy pulled the blankets off and slipped off the bed. Elizabeth turned over and looked at him for a moment in the morning light. He stretched his arms above his head, which Elizabeth found quite attractive. Slowly, she slipped over to his side of the bed and put her feet to the floor, which she learned was quite cold. Quickly she pulled her feet back under the covers for warmth. Upon seeing his wife's reaction to the floor, he reached under the covers and picked her up from the bed into his arms. She was shocked at his actions, but pleased all the same. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. This was one of the mornings that reminded her why she adored being a wife. However, their moment was short lived as the wails of their son brought them back to reality. Elizabeth smiled at Darcy as he set her back down on the bed and disappeared for a moment into the next room, the nursery.

He returned a few minutes later with a squirming Bennett in his arms, giggling and happy to see his mother and father. Darcy sat on the edge of the bed and Bennett held out his arms for Elizabeth to hold him. She happily took their son into her arms and kissed his forehead. Bennett's curls were already growing in an unruly manner, just like Elizabeth's did. As the three of them sat on the bed together, Elizabeth came to the realization that today was the last day that they would just be a family of three. In less than an hour, she and Darcy would leave Pemberley to go to Rosings to take Anne's daughter, Emily, and bring her into their family. Bennett would have a younger sister to love and play with. It would be a time of adjustment for everyone, especially for the three of them. Today would also begin the first time of separation from Bennett since his birth. Elizabeth thought of how hard it was going to be away from her son, but she knew it was for the best that he be kept away from Lady Catherine at all costs. Mrs. Reynolds would be caring for Bennett until Jane and Bingley arrived in two days time. Elizabeth trusted Mrs. Reynolds more than any of the other house servants because of the care and guidance she had given during Elizabeth's pregnancy. She was almost like a surrogate mother to Elizabeth, teaching her all the duties of being Darcy's wife and doing so with kindness and patience during her first few months at Pemberley.

Elizabeth's attention drifted back to her son, who was sitting on her lap and clapping his hands excitedly. Bennett was truly her son for he loved to laugh just as much as she did. Darcy found this trait amusing in their son and could not help but smile himself when Bennett began to giggle. He took his son into his arms to allow Elizabeth to get dressed and ready for the journey. All her things, as well as Darcy's had already been packed the night before, so all that was remaining was for them to dress. Elizabeth slipped on her undergown and then her dress for the day. It was a soft blue color with a white ribbon around the waist. Darcy always loved it when she wore blue because it was his favorite color and reminded him of his mother, as she would always wear blue. As soon as she was dressed, Elizabeth took Bennett from Darcy so that he could get ready as well. She bounced him on her hip and spun around in circles with him, inciting laughter and joy from Bennett. For a few moments, she set him on the floor to put something away. When she turned around, he had pulled himself to his feet and was attempting to take a feeble step in the direction of his father.

"Darling!" Elizabeth called out.

Darcy stepped out from behind his dressing fan, half-dressed, with a look of concern on his face. "What is the matter?"

"Look." She nodded downward toward their son.

Darcy looked down just in time to see Bennett take a step and then another towards him. A broad smile spread across his face in pride. "Well, I'll be. Those are the stoutest first steps I've ever seen a young man take."

He bent down to his son's level and urged him to come forward. Bennett looked at his father with a look of uncertainty and looked back at his mother, who smiled at him and pacified his fear. With encouragement, Bennett took three more steps towards Darcy and was praised before taking another two steps to finally reach Darcy's waiting arms. Darcy scooped him up and kissed his forehead, very proud of his son. He walked forward and handed their son to Elizabeth, who also kissed Bennett, and went back to finish dressing, putting on his tie and jacket. Once he was ready, he and Elizabeth took leave from their room and went downstairs. Mrs. Reynolds was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to take Bennett from Elizabeth's arms. Before she did, both Elizabeth and Darcy said their goodbyes to their son. The little boy did not understand what was going on and began to cry in Elizabeth's arms, burying his head into her shoulder. Elizabeth found that she was beginning to tear up as well.

"Shhh..." she whispered into her crying child's ear. "I'm here Bennett."

Darcy watched this with great pain as he too was anxious about being separated from his son. Neither one of them had ever been separated from Bennett since the moment of his birth for longer than a few hours while he slept. This was going to be difficult to leave him for a few days or longer, depending on the situation at Rosings. Eventually Elizabeth lulled him to sleep and kissed his forehead as she handed the baby to Mrs. Reynolds, who promised to take care of him as if he were her own until Jane and Bingley arrived. The Darcys then walked outside and said their goodbyes to Georgiana and the rest of the household before getting into the carriage and beginning their journey. The first hour of the journey was quiet as Elizabeth's mind was elsewhere, thinking of their son and wondering if he would really be alright without her. Darcy respected his wife's worry and allowed her some time to think while he had his own thoughts to dwell upon. He knew that once they reached Rosings, a bitter family battle would ensue for the right to raise little Emily. Lady Catherine would not be so inclined to allow her only grandchild to be raised by the one woman she could not stand, no matter how much better a mother Elizabeth was.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Elizabeth touching his hand. When he looked at her, there were a few tears running down her cheek and a look of concern on her face. From the looks of it, he could tell that she was desperately trying to remain strong for his sake and the sake of the situation at hand. He put his other hand on top of hers to reassure her that they were doing the right thing in going to Rosings. Quietly, she inched closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Finding some comfort, she fell asleep after a few minutes and remained asleep for most of the journey. Darcy stared out the window at the passing scenery and pondered what was about to happen. He and Elizabeth were going to take on a second child and raise her as their own daughter. Silently he wondered if he was ready to raise a daughter. He was still getting used to being a father to a son, but a little girl was an entirely different thing albeit a new challenge that he was eagar to take on. He remembered Georgiana as a child. She was so curious about everything and was always exploring new things in the house when she was not practicing her pianoforte. One of the things he most remembered was her always running after him, her soft blonde curls bouncing along. He looked forward to the day when Emily would run around Pemberley with Bennett.

Also among his thoughts was the promise he made Elizabeth. Even though they were gaining a daughter, he knew that Elizabeth would want to bear another child for him, hopefully a daughter of her own. It was not a selfish request, as Elizabeth was raised with four sisters, and one that he was happy to oblige to his wife that he loved dearly. He thought of how heart-wrenching her miscarriage was and the pain she endured both physically and mentally from it. She would lock herself away in their bedchamber for hours and cry during the day, refusing to allow anyone in, even Darcy. During the weeks that followed, she would constantly insist she was well. Elizabeth did not wish to show sign of weakness to anyone, particularly the house maids. However, at night, when no one else was around but Darcy, he would hear her sobbing next to him and pull her into a tight embrace. He wanted her to know that she was loved and that he was there for her, unlike a lot of husbands of that day and age, who left their wives to deal with all the 'family' matters of pregnancy and miscarriage alone. Darcy was not raised that way. His father and mother loved one another dearly, with his father constantly doting on his mother and the two of them casting loving smiles toward one another frequently. He recalled the devastation it caused his father to lose his mother. That is how deeply Darcy loved Elizabeth. He would keep his promise to her and pray that nothing happened that would hurt either of them emotionally or physically.

* * *

The rest of the journey was relatively calm and uneventful. As they neared Rosings, the bouncing of the carriage woke Elizabeth with a start. She sat up and looked at Darcy with concern, to which he gave a look of reassurance that they were still in the carriage. As they pulled into the circle drive close to the door, a footman was there to greet them and assist them out of the carriage. Darcy stepped out and helped Elizabeth down. They were shown in by another servant where they were greeted by Colonel Fitzwilliam, who was solemn and dressed in his best uniform in honor of his late cousin. The two men bowed to one another, as was polite, and Colonel bowed to Elizabeth. After the formalities were passed, Darcy and the Colonel embraced one another as cousins. 

The reunion party was short lived as Lady Catherine made her entrance into the grand hall. She had a bitter look on her face, as usual, but mixed with the signs of grief. Elizabeth was relieved to see that Lady Catherine did show some emotion over the loss of her daughter. At many points she thought that Lady Catherine only saw her daughter as a pawn in the social ladder and sought to marry her off to the richest man who would have her. However, now after Anne's passing, Elizabeth did see that Lady Catherine did at least care for her daughter on some level, no matter how small that was. Upon seeing who the guests were, Lady Catherine stiffly greeted her nephew and her greeting to Elizabeth was even less polite, but Elizabeth payed no attention to how she was greeted. It was to be expected from Darcy's aunt, so nothing was a surprise.

After a few stiff greetings, the group was lead to the parlor. Upon entering, they encountered a whisp of a man with wirey brown hair, cynical brown eyes, and a curly mustache that almost reached up to his nose. In an instant, Elizabeth knew that this man had to be Anne's dispicable husband, Arthur. More than once, Anne had written about how distinguising his characteristics were, and not in the flattering manner. She had written that she prayed their child would look less like him and more like her cousins. Now Elizabeth knew why Anne had detested this man so much. His very air suggested his egotistical manner. Upon their introductions, Elizabeth could tell that Darcy did not like him either. Normally he seemed to relax after meeting new people once he warmed up to them, but he remained stiff and formal around Arthur. The party sat down in the chairs provided in the parlor area, remaining silent for a while, no one really sure how to address the situation at hand. Lady Catherine seemed distant from everyone, which was unusual as she was normally already in everyone's business from the moment they stepped into her house. The silence was almost unbearable to Elizabeth as it caused for suspicion to rise within her that something else was going on.

Finally she could bare it no longer. "Where is Anne's daughter?"

"Upstairs in the nursery. Her nurses are caring for her at the moment." Lady Catherine seemed shocked that anyone would ask about the baby, much less Elizabeth.

"May I see her?" Elizabeth was cautious in asking this question.

"Yes, I'll have Sarah, my maid, take you upstairs." Lady Catherine's answer was short and to the point.

Lady Catherine called out to her maid, who came in quickly and curtsied to her mistress. She was instructed to take Elizabeth to the nursery to see the baby. Sarah turned and waited for Elizabeth to follow. Darcy quickly squeezed her hand, letting her know that it was alright for her to go. She looked at him, thanking him with her eyes, and followed Sarah upstairs. The second story of Rosings was far grander than the first, with gold lined walls and ceilings, tapestries of angels on the walls, and candle fixtures mounted into the plaster. Sarah stopped at the third door on the left and curtsied to Elizabeth before leaving. Elizabeth opened the door and found a nurse inside, sitting in a rocking chair near a white bassinet lined with pink ribbons. The nurse stood up and curtsied, knowing that Elizabeth was of importance by the way she was dressed. Elizabeth nodded to the nurse and stepped closer to the bassinet and peered inside. She found the most beautiful baby girl she had ever laid eyes on. Emily was tiny with slight whisps of brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was wrapped in a white blanket with a pink 'E' stitched into it, no doubt done by Anne before she passed away. Elizabeth looked to the nurse for a moment.

"May I hold her?"

The nurse nodded and Elizabeth reached into the bassinet and pulled Emily out into her arms. The baby whimpered for a few moments, but quickly settled and fell asleep. Elizabeth felt her heart connect with the child the moment she picked her up. She had a flashback to when Bennett was a newborn and just as small as Emily. At night, while everyone in the house was sleeping, she would sit in her and Darcy's bed and just hold him while he slept, marvelling at what her and Darcy's love had created. Sometimes Darcy would wake and sit next to her with one arm around her waist and the other hand stroking their son's cheek. Even though Emily was not their biological child, it would be no different for her. They would love her just as much as they loved Bennett. Even now, Elizabeth could feel that love for Emily growing inside of her as she walked around the nursery with the baby. Emily was her daughter, no matter what Lady Catherine would say. She made a promise to Anne and intended to keep it. For now, she was just happy to see that the baby was healthy. The battles would come later, after Anne's funeral.

**

* * *

**

_A/N: Ok...another chapter finished. Next chapter will be the funeral for Anne and some other things. Hope you're enjoying this! Thanks for all the reviews!_


	14. The Funeral

The next morning was Anne's funeral. Darcy and Elizabeth readied themselves in silence that morning. It was not going to be an easy funeral to endure because of the tragic circumstances, but Elizabeth knew she had to for her friend. She slipped on the black silk dress she had brought for the funeral. It was a simple dress with a black silk ribbon to tie around her waist. Darcy helped her tie it in the back, leaning down to kiss her neck softly. Intimate moments like this were some of Elizabeth's favorites with Darcy. Yet, there was a void without their son close by to pick up and hold. Both of them felt it and he could read the sadness in her face as she turned around to face him. He took her hands and kissed them softly. Another thing was weighing on her heart. She knew Lady Catherine would not give up baby Emily without a fight. A few tears escaped the sides of her eyes.

"Darcy, you should see her. She is an absolute angel."

"Who is, my darling?"

"Emily." Elizabeth paused. "She looks just as beautiful as Anne did and is healthy."

"I will accompany you to the nursery later today to see her, if you wish my company." Darcy kissed his wife's forehead.

Elizabeth nodded in reply. "I would like you to accompany me."

The couple left the room together and went down the stairs to the waiting carriage outside so that they would be taken to the church where the services would be performed. Lady Catherine was already waiting in her carriage when Elizabeth and Darcy got into their own. Arthur was in the carriage with her, both looking somber and resigned to their thoughts. The ride to the church was silent between Darcy and Elizabeth, both knowing how hard this was going to be for all involved. Darcy held Elizabeth's hand gently, not saying a word and allowing the silence to be a comfort to them both.

Upon arriving at the church, there were already mourners gathered together to pay their last respects to Lady Anne. Elizabeth and Darcy got out of their carriage and walked into the church where Anne's coffin was placed in the front. Mr. Collins had agreed to proceed over the services in memory of Anne. Now he stood somberly at the front of the church, gathering his thoughts to address those who knew her and members of her family. The Darcys took their seats and waited for the service to begin. Lady Catherine and Arthur entered the church and sat separately from the Darcys. Much to Elizabeth's surprise, Lady Catherine was shedding tears, wiping them away with a hankerchief borrowed from Arthur. She exchanged glances with Darcy, who saw the same thing she did. Just as he was about to say something, Mr. Collins began his service.

"Dear friends and family of Anne de Bourge. We gather here today to say goodbye to a daughter, a wife, a mother, a cousin, and friend. Lady Anne was a light in this world, though her time was short lived, and she will be remembered for her gentle and mild spirit."

Mr. Collins went on for a while longer, but Elizabeth could not help but think that nothing he was saying was true about Anne. Oh, the outward things were true, but she was much more than a gentle spirit. Anne had thoughts, emotions, feelings, and wishes like every other human being, only she could not live them out as she wished because of her illness. In her letters, Anne had confessed a wish to see the world. She wanted to travel and be free to do the things she wished without her mother controlling her all the time. Elizabeth understood her plight as her own mother had been so domineering in her late childhood. Now they were undervaluing the woman who gave her life to have a child, the precious baby girl named Emily who she loved and adored before she even entered this world. And with her dying breath, gave her child a name. This was the Anne that no one else knew but Elizabeth. This was the Anne that lived inside the body of a frail young woman trapped by her own health and mother. More than anything, Elizabeth wanted to show everyone in attendance at the funeral the real Anne, the woman with a beautiful soul, and perhaps one of her dearest friends.

After the funeral, everyone was resigned to return to Rosings. In the carriage, Elizabeth shed tears for her friend. She found it extremely difficult to hide them from Darcy, but she managed as his mind was on other important things that lay ahead of both of them. Taking Emily from Rosings would be a challenge far greater than anything either of them had faced before. Lady Catherine would not take to sending her only grandchild to live with the nephew she practically disowned for his marriage to a woman of inferior birth. Darcy and Elizabeth knew that if they did not take Emily, she would grow up miserable like her mother and isolated from the beauty of the simple things in the world like love and true family. Elizabeth would not stand for it as long as she was breathing and could fulfill the last wish of her late friend. Emily would have a life outside the walls of Rosings.

Once they arrived back at Rosings, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy immediately went upstairs to the nursery where they found the nurse taking care of Emily. The nurse quickly stepped aside, recognizing Mr. Darcy right away. Elizabeth approached the bassinet and looked down at little Emily sleeping sweetly. She was wrapped in her blanket with her initial on it. Without a second thought, Elizabeth reached down and picked up Emily, cradling the infant's head in her arm against her chest. Emily did not wake, but slept comfortably in Elizabeth's arms. Darcy watched for a few moments with curiousity that his wife could be so affectionate with a child that she barely knew, but knew that it was a motherly instinct.

"She looks just like Anne, does she not?" Elizabeth stepped closer to Darcy with the baby in her arms.

"Very much like her." Darcy was amazed at how much the baby did look like his late cousin. She was a remarkably beautiful child for being so young.

"Do you wish to hold her?"

Darcy nodded and took the baby in his arms. She was lighter than he expected and he immediately went back to the time when Bennett was an infant this small. He remembered how afraid he had been to hold his son the first few days because he thought that he might hurt him. Even now as he held Emily there was a feeling of awe that he was holding another newborn in his arms, a new life just beginning. Immediately he was filled with a strong desire to protect her from any harm, including his vicious aunt. Deep within, he knew that Emily would never be happy at Rosings, just like her mother was not. Catherine would control everything she ever did and who she would marry in the future, regardless of how Emily would feel. Darcy knew he had the power to change all of that for her.

Elizabeth watched as her husband bonded with Emily, knowing what things were going through his mind. Emily was their daughter now and no one would tell them otherwise. Anne had gone through hell in this household and given everything so that her daughter could have a chance at a life she could not even have begun to dream about. No one, not even Lady Catherine, would take that chance away from Emily if Elizabeth had anything to say about it. Elizabeth plotted in her head how she would take Emily away from Rosings forever to live with them at Pemberley. She hoped her plan would work, but if it did not, there were other ways in which the Darcys could keep Emily. When she looked back, Darcy had sat down in a chair with the baby in his arms, fast asleep against his shoulder. It was one of the most precious scenes she had ever seen in her life. A smile drifted across her face as she approached the pair.

"Am I wrong to presume that the two of you are now inseparable?" She smiled at her husband who smiled back.

"I did not imagine that I would love a child so quickly that is not my own." Darcy shifted Emily in his arms to wrap a blanket around her tiny body.

"Neither did I." Elizabeth came and sat in the chair next to her husband.

The Darcys sat together and spent time with Emily. They bonded with her and began to think of all the things she would have to look forward to living at Pemberley with her new brother, Bennett. Elizabeth was sure that they would become the closest of siblings, like Darcy was with his baby sister Georgiana. This was a moment she had dreamed of since Bennett was born. Though Emily was not the daughter she had on her own, she loved her no less and realized that she was her daughter through love. Her daughter. Her Emily.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is way overdue! School got kind of crazy and I didn't really have time to update. Hope this is alright for now until I can write a longer chapter to make up for this.**


	15. Unexpected Happenings

Later that evening, everyone was called to dinner at the table in the dining hall. Lady Catherine sat at the head of the table, as was protocol and expected in Rosings. Everyone else sat down according to rank and marriage. Elizabeth sat next to Darcy and the Collins sat across from the Darcys. Arthur joined the table next to Lady Catherine as dinner was served. The table was quiet as the clanking of silverware and plates filled the room. It was a solemn dinner, in fact the quietest one Elizabeth had ever attended in her entire life. She began to understand how much Anne despised this household and life in it. All of her life she had remembered noisy dinners at the table in Longbourne, her childhood home. Meals were full of chatter of her mother and sisters about the latest news in town and the newest trends in fashion. However, she and Jane were the exception. They spent their meals chatting with one another and their father about books and the simple things in their lives that were not gossip.

Even now, all the gossip of her household was looking better than the dreary quiet of Rosings. Elizabeth endured dinner if only so she could steal away to the nursery upstairs to visit Emily. Once she was alone in the nursery, she began to sing a lullaby. It was the same one she used to sing Bennett to sleep when he was a newborn and would not fall back asleep in the middle of the night after his feedings. The soft melody soothed Emily to sleep in Elizabeth's arms. Just as she got the baby to sleep, Lady Catherine walked into the nursery. Elizabeth expected a confrontation, but what happened astounded even her. Lady Catherine came over and took Emily out of Elizabeth's arms into her own and held her for a moment, just looking at the child. Elizabeth wondered how a woman so cold could show even the tiniest amount of affection for an infant. Lady Catherine took Emily over to her cradle and gently placed her inside.

"She looks so much like my Anne." Lady Catherine continued to marvel over the child in the cradle.

"That she does, your ladyship." Elizabeth saw no reason to not be civil at the moment. "They have the same eyes."

Lady Catherine nodded in agreement. "I remember the day Anne was born. Everyone in the house was in a stir over the birth of a child at Rosings. My husband had hopes for a son, but when Anne was born he changed his mind. He adored her with every fiber of his being and doted on her whenever he could."

"What ever happened to him?" Elizabeth had never heard mention of Lord DeBourge as long as she had known Darcy.

"He passed away when Anne was five-years-old. The doctor said that his heart went bad because of something in his family. Apparently, the same defect passed to my Anne. Her health began to deteriorate around her tenth birthday."

"I am truly sorry Lady Catherine for your loss." Elizabeth courtsied out of protocol of society.

Lady Catherine paused for a long while, just gazing at her only grandchild. "I know why you and Darcy are here."

"We are here to grieve the loss of Darcy's cousin and to offer our condolences." Elizabeth offered the answer she thought Lady Catherine was looking for.

"Yes, but you are also here to take Emily from Rosings to raise her at Pemberley." Lady Catherine turned to face a completely stunned Elizabeth.

Elizabeth froze, not knowing what to say for the first time in her entire life. Nothing came to her mind to say to the woman she despised with everything inside of herself.

"Elizabeth," Lady Catherine took a step forward towards her and used her first name. "Though I love my granddaughter dearly, I know that this is not the life my Anne wished for her child. If I could do things over again, I would have raised Anne the way I should have and the way her father intended before his death. Now I want Emily to have that life, the life her mother would have wanted her to have."

"I don't understand."

"You are Emily's mother now. Anne would have wanted her favorite cousin and his wife to raise her daughter and I want to honor those wishes." Lady Catherine paused and Elizabeth saw tears in her eyes. "You may take her on one condition."

"What condition would that be your ladyship?"

"That I be able to see my grandchild grow up to be the fine woman I know she will be, healthy and strong. Would you please consider bringing her to Rosings for visits?"

"Yes ma'am, Darcy and I will." Elizabeth could hardly believe what was transpiring right before her eyes. "How will you deal with Arthur?"

"That imp of a man wants nothing to do with his child, so I am sending him back to London where he belongs with the rest of scoundrels just like him." Lady Catherine's tone was harsh in speaking of Arthur.

"Lady Catherine, may I ask why the sudden change in heart? You have despised me since before I married Darcy and now you wish me to take your only grandchild and raise her as my own."

"Because child, I have read the letters you sent to my daughter-I found them after she passed away-and realized what a true friend you were to my daughter for such a long time when she felt so alone. I never realized how lonely Anne was until then and the guilt has torn my heart to pieces. Emily deserves a better life, one that you and Darcy can give her as parents that I could never give." Lady Catherine produced the letters from under her coat, wrapped in twine.

"Anne and I corresponded for over a year. She made me promise to raise Emily as my own and I intend to honor my promise and also because I have come to love his child as my own." Elizabeth looked over at the cradle and the sleeping baby within it.

"As it should be." Lady Catherine looked back at Emily as well. "Go now and get some rest. I would like to spend some time with Emily before you and Darcy depart for Pemberley."

Elizabeth bowed and walked out of the nursery, respecting Lady Catherine's wishes. She walked down the hall to her own room where Darcy was waiting for her. She could hardly believe what had just happened. For a moment, she thought she had just dreamed the entire encounter, but realized that she was fully awake and that it did really happen. When she recounted it for Darcy, he could not believe his ears either. Both of them were elated that Lady Catherine relinquished her hold on Emily under favorable conditions so that they might raise her with the love of parents, just how Anne wanted. Both of them were worried that they might have to take more drastic measures to take Emily from Rosings. Now ease settled into their minds as they knew they would be taking Emily home with them when they left in the morning. They settled into their bed for the night, leaving the lamp on to give the room some light. Elizabeth felt Darcy's warm arms wrap around her waist and the kiss he placed on the back of her neck.

"We're taking her home tomorrow." His voice was low and soft against her ear.

"It just does not seem real. I thought that Lady Catherine would surely detest the idea of Emily living at Pemberley with us." Elizabeth turned over to face Darcy in the dim light.

"Perhaps she has realized that what truly matters is Emily, not her own selfish will. My aunt knows how miserable Anne was here all of her life. She knows that Emily deserves a better life, one with two parents who will love her and raise her."

"Who are we to say that we will be the right parents for her?"

Darcy grazed his hand over her cheek. "Anne believed that we will be the right parents for her."

Elizabeth paused for a moment and smiled. Her shined amber in the soft light of the room. "I cannot wait to bring her home and for Bennett to meet his baby sister."

"They will be as close as Georgiana and I are."

"Bennett will be a protective older brother, just as you are to Georgiana."

"Indeed."

Elizabeth snuggled closer to her husband, laying her head on his shoulder. Darcy pressed his lips to her forehead, lightly kissing her forehead. Within a few minutes, Elizabeth fell asleep to the rhythm of Darcy's breathing and heartbeat. Knowing she was asleep, Darcy continued to lay in the bed thinking about the days that were ahead. Tomorrow they would bring Emily home with them and he would officially be the father of two children. No matter what anyone in society would say, Emily was his and Elizabeth's daughter and would always be.

* * *

The next morning came quickly to those in Rosings as the sun slowly peaked over the horizon into the windows of the house. Everyone was up and about, things were moving and shuffling around. The moving is what startled Elizabeth awake to find Darcy had already vacated the bed. Figuring he wanted her to sleep a little longer, she quickly forgave him and got out of bed to dress. The maids were quickly summoned and helped her dress with excitement. Everyone must have known by now that she and Darcy were taking Emily home with them. After all, the maids do know everything that goes on in a household without the masters having a clue. Elizabeth reciprocated thier excitement because she would be gaining a daughter today. A daughter she loved with all her heart already. Nothing could stand in her way now because she had Lady Catherine's approval to take Emily. Inwardly, she prayed that the previous night were not a dream and that she really could take Emily without a fuss. As she finished dressing, she quickly made her way down to the nursery where she found Lady Catherine holding Emily lovingly. Lady Catherine looked up to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway. All the nursery things had been moved out, so this really was happening. Lady Catherine walked over and handed the baby to Elizabeth.

"This is your mother now," she told the baby softly. "She will love you no less than your real mother did and I'm sure she will care for you always."

Elizabeth looked Lady Catherine in the eyes. "Thank you," she said softly and gently.

"You will write to me of her progress?" Lady Catherine's tone was hopeful.

Elizabeth nodded. "I will. Darcy and I will make sure of it."

"Elizabeth," Lady Catherine looked her in the eyes. "I am an old woman and I know when I have made a mistake. I misjudged you the first time I met you and I allowed that to keep me from truly getting to know you. I see now that my nephew made the best decision of his life in marrying you."

"Mr. Darcy is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I really do love him."

"I see that now and I should have from the very beginning. Anne never wanted to marry Darcy because she respected him so as her cousin and nothing more." Lady Catherine paused, almost on the verge of tears. "You must think me a horrible mother for arranging Anne's marriage."

"No, as a mother myself, I cannot condemn you because you were only doing what you thought was best for you child."

The older woman nodded, a tear falling down her cheek. "If I could do things differently with Anne, I would. I would gladly trade places with her so that she might see her daughter grow up, but I know that I cannot."

"Your ladyship, I do not think Anne would want that. She would want you to see Emily grow into a strong young woman like she could not be."

The two women stood together in the empty nursery, Emily secure in Elizabeth's arms. After a few moments, they walked out and down the stairs where Darcy was already waiting. Elizabeth smiled at him as she reached the bottom of the stairs with the baby. Nothing could ruin this moment as both of them knew they were going home. The moment was all too perfect until a very drunken Arthur entered the room, angered and ready to hurt someone. Elizabeth tightened her hold gently on Emily, scared of what Arthur might do. The man staggered over towards Elizabeth until Darcy intervened, pushing him away from Elizabeth and the baby.

"Just where do joo think you're going wif my daughter?" Arthur's speech was slurred and his words hardly understandable.

Darcy remained calm and kept his grip on Arthur. "I think you need to sit down."

"No, give me my Emahly..."he staggered forward again.

It was at this point that Lady Catherine stepped forward from behind Elizabeth and slapped Arthur in the face. Elizabeth had never seen Lady Catherine do something so indignified for as long as she had known her. Darcy looked equally shocked. Arthur fell back onto the ground, holding his face and slightly wimpering in his drunken state.

"You, sir, are an animal and shall not come anywhere near my grandchild again. You are indignified in all your drunken fits and unsuitable as a father. I regret that I ever allowed you to marry my Anne. You are one of the reasons we buried her yesterday!" Lady Catherine's face was red from yelling. "Darcy and Elizabeth are her parents now and forever more. You are to return to England and never grace my presence again."

Arthur looked dumbfounded. He stood up, holding the side of his face and staggered outside. Both Darcy and Elizabeth were equally impressed by Lady Catherine's response to such a man. Once things had settled after a few moments, Lady Catherine looked around the room and the servants all scurried back to their own work. They were unused to seeing such behavior from their mistress. After another few moments, Lady Catherine recomposed herself to say goodbye to Darcy and Elizabeth.

"Please excuse my behavior," she apologized. "That man is horrid and I have wanted to tell him so for several months now. He was drunk all the time and was so far gone the night Emily was born that he laid on a couch and did not even bother to see his child."

"There is no need for an apology aunt." Darcy smiled for the first time at Lady Catherine.

A few more goodbyes were made before the Darcys were in their carriage and on their way home. Such joy filled both of their hearts as they were excited to bring home a new baby, but also to see their son. Elizabeth had missed her baby boy and longed to see him. They knew that now they were parents to two children, a change both of them had deeply longed for. Emily was precious in every way. The entire ride home, Elizabeth held her while she slept soundly. Darcy looked on in tender admiration and the realization that he now had a daughter hit him. Many years from now, he would be fending off suitors at their doorstep and praying that someone decent and good would win the heart of his daughter. But, even before that time, he knew that a little girl would capture his own heart with her giggles and sweet smile, much the way Georgiana did when she was a child. It would not be long before Emily had Darcy wrapped around her little finger. He knew he would do absolutely anything for his daughter. A daughter meant having a little girl to spoil for no reason other than love. Elizabeth and Bennett had been his whole life for some time, but now a new life had been added. As he looked on at Emily in Elizabeth's arms, an overwhelming sense of completeness filled him. In the past few years, his world had been turned upside down. First, Elizabeth walked into his life. She astounded him in many ways with her sense of humor and her wit. Unlike the many girls he had met before, she had a spark of spirit inside her that made her so much more alive to him. After many trials and misunderstandings, he finally came to marry the woman who had so captured his body and soul, thus his heart. They were happy and completed one another. A year into their marriage, tragedy took a child in a miscarriage that broke Elizabeth's heart. Yet, through their tragedy they grew closer and later welcomed Bennett into their lives. He had blessed them with so much joy and love. Now, they were bringing Emily into their family. Darcy could hardly believe all that had happened. Five years ago, he would not have imagined being so happy now. Elizabeth had changed everything and since her, nothing had been the same. As the carriage continued along the road, Darcy could not wait to get home.

* * *

**A/N: Again...sorry about the delays. School has taken over my life, but fear not...summer is approaching and with that means...more chapters!! Thank you so much for all the support and reviews. I really appreciate them!!**


End file.
